Loving Me Back to Life
by iconicdoxi
Summary: INCOMPLETE In season 3 before ep.3.09What happens when Haley is attacked during an away game? Includes all characters with focus on Naley. Warning may offend. Rated high T.
1. Part 1

"Haley let's go!" Brooke yelled from the front door of the apartment. Clad in Tree Hill High Raven's cheerleading uniform Brooke was impatiently waiting for her roommate and newest team member to join her at the door.

"Now you know how I feel when you take forever to get ready when we go out." Haley pouted as she brushed past Brooke, duffle bag in tow.

"Why are you so pissy tonight?" Brooke asked as she joined Haley in her car.

"I just don't feel like going to the game tonight, let alone cheer in the game tonight."

"And does this feeling have anything to do with a certain Scott boy?"

"Actually no." Haley answered shortly.

"Oh." Brooke mumbled not having anything else to say. This left the girls in an uneventful, quiet trip to the game in the small town of Pickerington.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Seems like a life time ago the last time we were here." Peyton exclaimed as the two girls entered the doors into the school.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, unaware of what Peyton was talking about.

"It was the first time ever that all three of us hung out. Which was courtesy of you being drugged up on painkillers and finding an odd attachment to me." Haley explained.

"Yup, you named her Brooke that night."

"Hmm, I vaguely remember that. Wasn't that like the turning point for Nate and Lucas?"

"Seems like it."

"Mmm I feel like Raven tonight!" A passing Pickerington Pirate boy catcalled to the girls, Haley specifically.

"Ooh Haley." Brooke squealed.

"Ew." Haley laughed, rolling her eyes at Brooke as the girls entered the change room to prepare for the game. 


	2. Part 2

"C'mon Ravens!" The cheerleaders yelled. The Raven's were up by 12 with 5 minutes on the clock and luckily the Scott brothers had yet to repeat the former year's incident. 

"Brooke, what's the rule on going to the bathroom?" Haley asked quickly.

"Um, use a toilet."

"Great, I'll be right back."

"I meant after the game." Brooke yelled but Haley was already on her way.

"Where the hell are the bathrooms in this place?" Haley muttered to herself.

"I can show you." A deep voice answered from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Um, thanks." Haley accepted before realizing it was the cocky Pirate who catcalled her earlier, the number 36 branded on his jersey.

"So a Raven huh?"

"Yea, you know, I think I remember where the bathrooms are. Uh thanks for the offer."

"I think I make you nervous and you're lying to me."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked as she stopped sharply.

"I think it's hot." He huskily told her as he pushed her into a dark classroom, closing the door behind them.

"I, um." Haley stuttered, her usual strong will fading.

"I also happen to think you're hot. And it's really not fair that you fine Raven cheerleaders get to come into our gym do your thing and your ass of a team gets ya'll to themselves." The number 36 went on as he cornered Haley against a wall and a desk.

"What are you doing?"

"I think it's time a Pirate got a taste of a Raven." He finished as he grabbed her ass, pulling Haley to be flush against his body all while shoving his tongue in her mouth.  
Haley tried to use what strength she had to push him of off her, but he was much stronger then her and her resistance only seemed to further arouse him.

"HELP!" Haley screamed when the basketball player moved his mouth to her neck, using his hand to pull down her cheer bloomers and underwear.

"There's no one in the halls to hear you." He laughed spitefully, lifting her roughly and shoving her on her back on the desks.

"Please stop." Haley cried out, tears streaming down her face as she fought him with her bare legs.

"I love your voice." He grunted as he forced her legs apart and then used one arm to hold down her torso.

"Oh god." Haley gasped as she felt him enter her. He was nothing like Nathan, though when she slept with Nathan it was by choice. Nathan was always caring and gentle. The Pirate was anything but.

"Feels good don't it." He moaned as he pumped harder into her, moving the hand that was on her torso to grasp her breasts.  
"Don't fight it baby."

Haley let out a sob as she felt him stiffen and push even deeper inside of her. He quickly came and used both his hands to push and squeeze Haley's breasts once again, to which Haley let out another gasp of pain.

"Sounds like you won the game." He laughed as he quickly pulled out and pulled up his shorts, pushing Haley off the desks so she fell to the floor with a loud thud. He then left, closing the door again leaving Haley sobbing on the classroom floor, skirt pushed up and bloomers pulled down.


	3. Part 3

A/N: thought i'd drop off another chapter before i head off to bed. you guys can expect another update tomorrow either around noonand if not then, thenlater in the evening. thank you for the comments so far!

Debbie

* * *

"Brooke where's Haley?" Lucas asked as the Raven's congregated in the gym before retreating to the change room showers.

"She went to the bathroom." Brooke answered as Peyton and Bevin stood beside her.

"That was awhile ago." Bevin spoke up.

"Well she wasn't feeling well when we left the apartment." Brooke shrugged.

"Haley?" Nathan exclaimed as Haley entered the gym. Her uniform was crooked, her hair was a mess and her face was tear stained as she continued to sob and showed difficulty walking.  
Haley tried to say something but this only led to her crumbling to the floor. Or she would have made it to the floor if Nathan hadn't cradled her in his arms and carried her out the doors of the gym and away from the crowds.

"Haley what happened?" Nathan asked as he placed her on the ground, only to have them both to sink to the floor. Haley said nothing but let out another heart wrenching sob as she clung to Nathan. They continued to sit on the floor as Nathan rubbed her back comfortingly and Haley's cried slowly subsided, but this was only because she was slowly crying herself to sleep.

"Hales?" Nathan whispered when Haley's breathing began to regulate and her body had stopped shaking. Confident that she was asleep Nathan again picked her up in his arms and carried her into the school's foyer where Brooke was pacing frantically.

"What the hell?" Brooke shouted before noticing that Haley was asleep on his arms.

"Brooke, can I take your car?"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I don't know what happened and I'm starting to freak out and I want to get her home." Nathan rambled.

"Nathan! I'll drive, you can sit in the back with her." Brooke compromised.

"Yea, uh okay. Let's go."

The three arrived at the apartment and Nathan carried Haley to her bed. Placing her gently under her blankets before pulling them over her body.

"Nathan what happened?" Brooke asked quietly as she watched how caringly Nathan had been with her roommate.

"I don't know. She came into the gym looking a mess and before she could collapse I brought her away from attention and she cried herself to sleep." Nathan explained as he and Brooke sat on the floor, resting against Haley's bed.

"I don't get it. She went to the bathroom like 5 minutes before the game ended and never came back… But I'll let you take care of her, I'm gonna head over to Peyton's. Call if you need us." Brooke told him softly, resting her head comfortingly on his shoulder before retreating out of the apartment.


	4. Part 4

A/N: ok, so it's like an hour after noon. anyhow, thank you for the awesome replies. they always make me want to update asap. and to answer **xSmile**'s question. yes nathan and haley are married. basically the story takes place in season 3 before all the naley goodness. around the episode when chris leaves town. hope that helped!...enjoy...

* * *

The next morning Nathan awoke from his spot on the floor only to find that Haley was no longer in her bed. As his head un-fogged he began to hear the shower running. Thinking Haley was feeling better he got up, stretched and moved to the living room. Nathan was watching some random game on the television for a good half hour before he began to worry about Haley in the shower. The longest he ever remembered her taking in the shower was maybe 15 minutes. Turning off the television Nathan got up from the couch and knocked on the bathroom door while calling her name. When there was no answer after a minute of knocking he found the door to be unlocked and he let himself in. The small room was fogged and the shower was still running. 

"Hales?" He called softly, tapping on the glass separating the two. With no answer he slid open the door to find Haley crying on the floor of the tub.

"Don't look at me." Haley mumbled, hugging herself tighter as the water continued to roll down her frame.

"Haley c'mon you've been in here awhile." Nathan told her holding out a towel as he shut off the taps.

"No, I'm still dirty." Haley cried. Nathan ignored her comment as he leant over and wrapped the towel around her body. Haley flinched at the contact but let him help her out of the tub. He led them into the bedroom and Haley just stood still, grasping the towel around her.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Nathan asked as he watched Haley's lack of expression. With again no answer Nathan picked out sweatpants and a large sweater. Haley shakily accepted these and slowly dressed herself. As the towel fell from her body Nathan caught sight of multiple bruises that spotted her body. After dressing herself she went to move past Nathan but he stopped her by gently grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely causing Haley again to flinch with fear present in her eyes.

"I can't do this." She whispered fearfully.

"What-"

"Haley?" Brooke's voice filled the apartment with worry. Finding the two in the bedroom Brooke threw her arms around her roommate. "C'mon, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Why?" Haley asked in a small voice.

"Why? Because that pervert raped you!"

"And just to put it out there, I'm guessing he didn't throw on a condom." Peyton voiced as she entered the room.

"What? Haley?" Nathan's eyes darted between the girls.

"I-" Haley couldn't formulate any sentences and she very well couldn't look at anyone.

The girls led Haley to Brooke's car and Nathan was too dumbfounded to move so he remained in the apartment. This was a relief to Haley. She felt disgusted with herself. She didn't feel worthy of his love anymore, she was dirty, a defect, weak.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Haley? They need your info." Peyton nudged Haley who had been led into the hospital unknowingly and was now standing at the reception.

"Peyton, here's her purse. Everything is in it." Brooke shoved the bag onto the desk before leading Haley to sit in a chair.

"Excuse me but my friend over there, yea the one who is in shock. She was just raped last night and we need someone to see her!" Peyton demanded as quietly as she could without the rest of the hospital hearing.

"She'll be seen as soon as possible."

"Do you have no feelings? She's 17. She was at a basketball game, went to use the bathroom and some asshole raped her!" Peyton shouted, gaining the attention of others who were in the reception area.

2 patients later and Haley was in a gown on a hospital bed with Peyton and Brooke on either side of her.

"How'd you guys know?" Haley finally spoke for the first time to the girls.

"One of the guys from the Pickerington team emailed me and told me that 'Billy' was all proud and telling everyone that he had scored with a Raven cheerleader. He went on to tell me that he later found out it was done unwillingly on her part. I put two and two together and here we are." Brooke explained.

"Oh."

"Number 36 ring a bell?"

"Yea…"

"Alright Ms Scott. Will these two be joining you?" A male doctor whose name tag read Dr. Elkins approached the girls. Noticing Haley's uneasiness Peyton took the doctor aside and asked if any female doctors could perform the examination. Learning that there were no females on staff the girls had no other option but to go in with Haley and offer their own support and security that he wouldn't do anything out of conduct.  
With Haley's legs in the stir ups the doctor began to take the needed swabs, pokes and prods. Haley flinched at every touch and was helpless at stopping the tears that flowed down her cheeks. This made her feel even more dirty and damaged. The doctor felt extremely bad for the young girl but knew that the procedure needed to be done. Being as gentle and quick as possible the doctor was done the most uncomfortable part in 5 minutes.

"There you go. You're all done and you did good." Dr Elkins assured, lowering Haley's legs from the stir ups.

"So what can we do now?" Peyton asked quietly as Brooke tended to Haley.

"Well normally a procedure is taken to determine the rapist but considering she knows who it was we don't need to be as thorough. Though since she has showered and changed collecting the evidence to prove his fault in court becomes increasingly difficult-"

"I can get her uniform from last night. Will that help?"

"Indubitably, if someone can get that while we continue investigation it would help greatly."

"Alright. I can get someone to bring it. What else?"

"We'll run blood tests. We're checking for pregnancy and any STD's. Seeing as you're friend is currently on birth control and has been for sometime now her chances of pregnancy are low but we're still checking."

"When will we know results?"

"It can take anywhere from several days to a couple of weeks."

"What? And she's just supposed to do what until then?"

"Attend therapy sessions, hold off on any kind of sexual relations and get the best support from her friends and family."

"Will you call her?"

"The results will be sent to her family doctor, they will either call or Ms. Scott should go in a week or two from now. Just stay with her and offer all the support you and others can give. She may be weary of male presence right now, especially unknown males, this is quite common but with counseling and support it is possible for her to live a normal life again."

"Thanks doctor." Peyton nodded as she glanced back at Haley who was squirming as a nurse took a blood sample.

"Good luck." Dr. Elkins said before retreating to another patient. Peyton quickly called Nathan's cell and told him to bring Haley's cheer uniform to the ER and warned him of Haley's possible reaction.


	5. Part 5

A/N: THANK YOU! Sooo very much for your wonderful replies. To answer a question, or rather confirm a statement, yes I have a few chapters written.I have up to chapter 13 done andI plan on most likely posting 3 a day, cept' for today asI just got in...and if I'm feeling really goodI may just keep posting to my own contentas I'm not going to be around this weekend.(roadtripping to Montreal!..I residein Toronto)...Anyhow, depends on how I'm feeling and maybe a lil on how you are all feeling. Also there was a request for longer chapters. That last one is the longestI have to date. Since up to 13 is done there's no changing them butI do try for length as much as quality. So again thank you so very much for the replies!

Much Love

Debbie

* * *

"Alright, we're just waiting for Nate and then we can go." Peyton informed Haley and Brooke. The nurses and doctors were finished running their tests on Haley and were now only waiting for the Haley's clothes that were worn at the time of the crime.

"Why?" Haley asked quickly, Nathan's name catching her attention.

"He's bringing your uniform."

"Oh, okay, well I'm just going to go wait in the car." Haley rushed.

"I'll come with you." Brooke agreed as Peyton watched the two go out the doors.

xoxoxox

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Nathan asked worriedly, giving the clothes to Peyton.

"She's in the car and doing about as well as anyone would be doing in her situation."

"You parked out front?"

"Yeah but-" Peyton was about to tell him to let her come to him but he was already out the doors.

xoxoxox

"Nate's here." Brooke announced seeing Nathan jogging towards the car. Brooke unlocked the doors just in time for Nathan to open Haley's side. No words were said. Nathan pulled Haley from her seat and brought her into a massive loving hug. Haley, who thought she'd feel uncomfortable around Nathan let alone touching him, let herself sink into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." Haley sobbed, falling more into her husband's arms.

"It's not your fault Hales." He told her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"We can all go now." Peyton spoke as she reached the car.

"You want to come with me?" Nathan asked Haley as she pulled back from his embrace.

"I, uh-" She stuttered as she looked towards Peyton for help.

"Nathan, why don't you meet us back at the apartment. We need some girl time." Brooke suddenly spoke from her seat in the car. Nathan looked from Peyton to Haley, his face showing hurt and confusion.

"Yea, okay. I'll see you guys there." He agreed before turning to walk to his own vehicle.

"You want us to hang around the apartment while he's there?" Peyton asked after the three had settled in the car and were well on their way home.

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind."

"No problem at all room mate." Brooke smiled.

"What's goin on up there Haley?" Peyton asked softly from the back of the car, placing her head on the side of Haley's seat.

"Lots."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I just want to wake up and for everything to be how it was two days ago. Before all this happened, before I knew what it felt like to be forced to have sex, and before Nathan pitied me." Haley replied simply as they pulled into the apartment's parking lot.


	6. Part 6

"Hales!" Lucas' voice sounded as the three girls walked into the apartment. 

"Hey." Haley's reply was short and soft as Lucas embraced his longest friend.

"Did you find out anything?"

"We'll know in a week or two." Peyton informed him as Haley, Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch and Nathan entered the apartment.

"Know what?" Nathan asked, walking over to take a seat beside Haley.

"If the pervert gave her anything." Brooke told him as Haley became increasingly uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm gonna go to bed." Haley announced as she stood up and moved behind the couch.

"Haley, I'm so sorry." Brooke apologized now realizing the effect of what she had said.

"Not your fault Brooke."

"No, I shouldn't have-"

"Well it's true. I did just come from the hospital to find out if I'm pregnant, if I have any STD's. Oh and the only reason my husband is talking to me is because I was hurt. Oh and to add to this all the only way I can feel safe around you two, is with these two in the room with me. I'm not messed up at all." Haley ranted as tears flowed down her face.

"C'mon." Brooke coaxed bringing her arm around Haley's shoulders and leading her to their room.

"She's afraid of us?" Lucas asked to no one in particular.

"She thinks I'm only talking to her because of this?" Nathan asked, again to no one in particular.

"Well it's true." Peyton scoffed.

"What?" Both brothers asked.

"Yes, she's afraid of you guys, she was just attacked. Haley, was attacked, the girl who trusts everyone. And you, if she hadn't of been attacked you would not have spent last night with her let alone be sitting here right now." Peyton informed them as she sat in between the two.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Nathan thought out loud.

"Same thing you expected her to do when you got hurt." Lucas answered.

"I didn't know what I expected her to do."

"What would you have done if she had of come to the hospital?"

"I don't know, she never came."

"Yea, cause you told her not to."

"Shut up. Both of you." Brooke hushed coming out from the bedroom.

"How is she?"

"How do you think? Anyway, Lucas I think you should go and talk to her."

"Why him?" Nathan argued.

"Cause he doesn't pity her." Brooke told him.

"Brooke, are you sure that's a good idea, I mean she just told us-"

"I know what she said. Just remind her of who you are to her and that you won't hurt her."

"Alright. I'll be back I guess." Lucas nodded before heading into the room.

"Hey buddy." Lucas called softly to the small form that was sitting in her bed, blanket pulled up around her as she leaned against the wall.

"Lucas." Haley returned, her voice revealing the tiniest quiver of fear.

"Hales, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know. I just… I'm stupid." Haley sighed as she silently beat herself up.

"You're not stupid. You're the smartest person any of us know." Lucas told her, slowly making his way to her bed before sitting on the edge of it. "Remember, remember when you first found out Santa wasn't real?"

"Yea." She sighed, moving over so Lucas could lean against the wall beside her.

"And you couldn't believe that your parents had lied to you all those years, and then you found out that me, Skills and Mouth already knew and you were pissed that none of us told you?" Haley nodded her head before placing it on Lucas' shoulder. "You went on for like a week about how you couldn't trust anyone, everyone lied to you and you threatened to run away to find a family you could trust. Who was the first person you let back in?" Lucas asked. Haley said nothing but poked him in the arm and looked up in his eyes. Lucas knew he had gotten through to her. The awkwardness and fear subsided as the two slid into a comfortable silence.

"I don't want his pity Luke."

"He's not trying to give you pity."

"I just, I know that if this hadn't of happened we wouldn't, he wouldn't be here right now."

"But he is Hales. He'd do anything for you, he may very well go to jail for you if he ever finds this Billy guy and we're not there to stop him from killing the guy. He was just scared."

"Whatever. I, I'm going out." Haley quipped as she quickly grabbed a jacket and slipped on her shoes. Before Lucas had a chance to stop her she walked out of the bedroom, past the living room and out the front door.

"I'm going." Nathan told the girls before they had a chance to send someone else.


	7. Part 7

Once outside was it then that Haley realized she was alone. She didn't want to be far from people. She needed someone to be able to hear her if she screamed so she only made it to the curb of the parking lot where she sat down, pulling her legs to her chest. She then heard heavy footsteps coming from behind her. 

"Not again." She sighed as the footsteps stopped beside her. "Please don't hurt me."

"It's me Hales." Nathan told her as he sat down beside her. She relaxed for mere seconds before breaking out in another set of tears, Nathan instantly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body to his. "It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not Nathan. You have no idea how I feel right now. I don't even understand why you're here with me now. You can't possibly want me anymore. I'm gross. You know how much sex means to me and then this random guy ruined everything. Oh god. I cheated on you!" Haley's eyes widened and she pushed herself out of Nathan's embrace before standing up, Nathan following suit.

"Hey, you didn't cheat on me. You didn't want this, it wasn't your fault that any of this happened. And you're not gross." Nathan told her as he reached out to pull her to himself.

"I could have some gross disease." She pulled back a little.

"And we'll deal with it. I'm not letting you go through this alone Hales." He said as he took once last attempt to keep her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and surprisingly she didn't pull back, instead she rested her head on his chest.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." She muffled into his sweater.

xoxoxoxox

"Who did it?" A very pissed off Nathan asked the people who currently occupied the apartment's living room. Nathan had guided Haley back into the apartment and stayed with her until she had fallen asleep.

"Nathan-" Brooke started softly.

"What? You like seeing Haley like this?"

"Of course not! But I think she'd rather see him rot in jail for what he did then for you to rot in jail for killing him for what he did." Brooke argued.

"Luke who was it?" Nathan asked, turning his attention to his brother.

"As much as I'd like-"

"You want to have a chance at being brothers again you'll tell who freakin did this to her!" Nathan threatened, vengeance dripping through his voice.

"Number 36." Lucas sighed, avoiding Brooke's glare.

"Looks like we're going to a party tonight." Nathan smiled facetiously before grabbing Lucas by the arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Party?"

"Yeah, the hicks are partying tonight. Thanks to Tim I know where and whose party it is. So, are you coming?" Nathan explained.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where are you bringing me now?" A drowsy Haley asked from the backseat of Brooke's BMW bug.

"Well we couldn't leave you alone at the apartment so it was decided that you have to come with us."

"I got that. But where?"

"To a party."

"Brooke, I'm sorry if you don't get what I'm going through right now, but I really don't want to go to a party right now, in fact it's the last thing I want to do right now."

"Oh this party isn't for fun, we kind of are going to keep Nathan out of jail for manslaughter."

"Brooke!" Peyton shushed.

"What, it's true."


	8. Part 8

"Are you lost?" A random, drunk basketballer asked Nathan as he made his way through the party, which was taking place on a farm in the back field.

"Where's 36?"

"Over by the keg. Why? ... Oh shit." The teen replied before realization settled in. By that time Nathan had already stormed over to the keg.

"Which ones number 36?" Nathan asked the crowd that surrounded the beer.

"That, would be me." An arrogant blonde male announced proudly.

"Oh, thanks." Nathan smirked before sending in his first punch to Billy's jaw. The amount of anger and disgust felt towards the Pickerington Pirate was heard as with that first punch a painful snap was heard by bystanders.

"He broke his jaw!" Another blonde haired teen exclaimed from the crowd.

"Hey, what the hell?" A familiar Pirate boomed as he grabbed Nathan by his shirt collar. Taking this as his time to step in Lucas ripped the teen off his brother.

"Thing, right?" Lucas asked as he threw the guy to the ground.

"How- you son of a bitch." Thing, retaliated as he soon rammed Lucas to the ground.

"This is just the start of what you deserve bitch." Nathan grumbled as he continued to pound away at Billy. He tried to fight back, but with Nathan's first blow causing his jaw to snap he found it hard to fight through the pain.

"Nathan!" Haley's voice carried throughout the party, all the party goers currently surrounding the brawl.

"Haley! Slow down!" Peyton yelled as Haley sprinted towards the group.

"Get off him punk." Thing 1 jumped in, trying to help his friends, throwing random punches which had sometimes hit his own opponents. Haley had arrived and pushed her way to the front of the crowd, soon followed by Peyton and Brooke. The girls stood in shock as they watched their friends fight their basketball rivals. Blood was being shed from both teams and Lucas and Nathan were outnumbered but still holding their own.  
Thinking purely on instinct Haley left the group and returned quickly, dragging a garden hose behind her, knowing nothing else was going to stop the fight.

"Haley!" Peyton called but was ignored as Haley pulled the trigger to release the high pressured water.

"What the fuck!" Thing exclaimed as he and Thing 1 stopped fighting Lucas. Haley suddenly felt her courage drain and dropped the hose.

"Stop the fight or I'll call the cops." Brooke threatened as she help up her cell phone, Peyton keeping Haley close to her.

"Nathan, stop!" Haley cried out from Peyton's embrace.

"You wouldn't call the cops, your two would end up in jail before any of us." Thing argued as Nathan was slowly throwing in last punches to an already bloody and unconscious Billy.

"Actually that's not true. You're buddy over there has trial next week for raping one of our cheerleaders, so I'm pretty sure he'd be the first one in jail. Now break it up or consider the cops called." Brooke continued.

"Fine. Take em'" Thing grunted in defeat as he pushed Lucas to the girls before, with Thing 1's aid, picking Nathan up off of Billy and pushing him to towards the girls.

"Bitch, he's knocked out." Thing 1 exclaimed as Haley embraced a bloody and drained Nathan.

"He, deserved it." Peyton threw back as the 5 headed back to their vehicles. 


	9. Part 9

A/N: Thank you all sooooo much for the wonderful replies. There's only a few pre written chapters left and after that the wait between updates is going to be longer. right now i'm dealing with some writers block along with trying to find a job. But as I said I'm going on a roadtrip in a couple of hours so I'll post some chapters before then and when I get back on Monday or late Sunday I'll start up again.

Keep the replies coming!

Much Love

Debbie

* * *

Peyton drove the brothers to the apartment where they'd be meeting again with Brooke and Haley, the two girls arriving home first.

"So you bounced back fast." Brooke commented as Haley located her first aid kit, bringing it into the kitchen.

"I'm kind of in robot mode right now. I don't really feel anything. I'm just doing." Haley explained as Peyton and Lucas entered, followed by a slower and more injured Nathan. Finally making to the kitchen island Nathan painfully sat down on the bar stool. Brooke was quick to get to him as she smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell?" Nathan winced, his hand instinctively going to where she had hit.

"Dumbass." Brooke scoffed as she took some of the first aid supplies and tended to Lucas.

"You know you left him unconscious." Haley told Nathan as she took his face in her hands and began to wipe away the blood coming from lesions around his eye, along his jaw and his lower lip.

"He deserves a lot worse."

"He deserves jail." Lucas spoke up.

"Yea and he'll get there. But I don't want you two in there first." Haley scolded as Nathan winced.

"Shit Hales, that's not water."

"No it's an antiseptic so you don't get an infection." She explained. "Hands."

"What?"

"Your knuckles are bruised and bleeding, give em." Haley commanded as she held out her own hands for him to place his. Haley quickly cleansed his knuckles before wrapping them with a fabric bandage. "Alright what else hurts?"

"Nothing hurts. I'm fine."

"He was limping." Peyton voiced, she was the only one not tending to the Scotts and was vegged out on the couch watching a Prison Break rerun.

"Thanks." He smirked. "It's nothing."

"Right, let's see it."

"What? No."

"Everyone here has seen you in the buff Nate. And since when are you shy about it?" Peyton again spoke up. Meanwhile Haley had left then returned with a pair of Nathan's basketball shorts in hand.

"Change into these." She told him then watched him limp away to the bathroom.

"You're really good at the whole first aid thing tutorgirl." Brooke exclaimed as she and Lucas rested on the couch, Lucas not being as roughed up as Nathan.

"I was always the one to help my brothers when they got hurt and of course being best friends with this one taught me a few things." Haley explained as Nathan returned from the washroom, still in his pants. "Nathan!"

"What? It's not bad. It's the knee I banged up in the crash and its just acting up."

"I don't believe you but whatever. Go and sit and rest you foot on the table." Haley told Nathan, to which he obliged as she retrieved an ice pack. Walking over to Nathan she placed the ice pack on his knee and watched as he involuntary winced.

"I'm fine." He grumbled not removing his eyes from the television in attempt to avoid Haley's glare.

"So is everyone crashing here?" Brooke asked the group avoiding Nathan's stubbornness.

"If it's up for grabs I'm in." Peyton responded as Lucas nodded in agreement.

"It's up then. And Nate can't move so I'm going to assume yes from him too." Brooke noted out loud as Nathan smirked at her.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Haley! Haley wake up." Nathan called quietly as he held a shaking Haley in his arms. The 5 were spread out in the living room. They started out with Haley between Brooke and Peyton as she was still weary of the boys, who were sleeping on the couches. That was until Haley started to tremble, toss, turn and then mumble screams in her sleep. Peyton and Brooke had subconsciously moved themselves away from their friend and Nathan had woken up and moved to hold her.  
"Hales!" He called a bit louder in a last attempt to wake her without waking anyone else. This attempt worked as Haley was jolted from her slumber, fear present in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe okay?" Nathan cooed as he rocked Haley in his arms.

"What?" Haley pulled back from his embrace and scanned the room.

"You were having a bad dream." Nathan explained, looking in her eyes.

"No, it was real." She replied solemnly as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.


	10. Part 10

After spending the rest of the weekend in the comfort of her own home, Haley felt mutual about going to school. On the one hand it might keep her mind off of her life, but it also meant being in the presence of males other than Nathan and Lucas. And being in school also meant she wasn't alone in the apartment, which was also the reason as to why she was continuing to go to cheer practice.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Brooke asked coming from the bathroom and into the kitchen, breaking Haley from her thoughts.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"If anything happens or you need to leave we're all a phone call away. I think you'll do okay." Brooke told her reassuringly.

The two arrived at school and headed to the gym where the basketball and cheer team were beginning to filter in. The guys were clad in shorts and tanks while the girls opted for form fitting sweatpants and tee's, all except for Haley who was in comfortable jeans and Lucas' "Keith's Auto" hoodie.

"Good to see you here Hales." Lucas greeted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I, couldn't be alone at the apartment." She offered, removing herself from his embrace and making her way to the bleachers where she would remain through the duration of the practice.

"SCOTT" Whitey barked at the end of practice. "Not you two. The Mrs." He clarified after seeing the Scott boys look at him in anticipation. Haley slowly looked around nervously before removing herself from the bleachers and made her way towards the coach. "The rest of you hit the showers."

"Yes sir?" She asked meekly.

"How you holdin' up?" He asked gently.

"Um…"

"Haley the staff has been made aware of what happened at the last game."

"What?"

"Probably not what you wanted but we needed to know. Your peers don't know, that's your story to tell."

"Great." Haley muttered.

"You're gonna be okay Scott. And the door's always open." Whitey finished as Nathan, Brooke and Peyton emerged from the locker rooms.

"Hey girly, you ready?" Brooke asked as she met where Whitey and Haley were talking.

"Yea, thanks coach." Haley let a small smile show before letting Brooke link arms and pull here out the doors.

"What'd Whitey want?"

"Wanted to know how I was. Apparently all the teachers know what happened." Haley replied solemnly.

"Sweet, you never have to homework again."

"Brooke, I don't want any special treatment. I'd rather no one know." Haley explained harshly as the warning bell rang.

"Right. Sorry."

"Walk to class?" Nathan offered.

"It's Nathan." Peyton whispered encouragingly noticing Haley's uneasiness.

"Yea, sure." Haley accepted, exhaling a deep breath as she braced herself for the day. 


	11. Part 11

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm recovering from the roadtrip and now my eye is infected from lord knows what. It's all itchy and the lower lid is swollen and pink. And I'm sure no one actually wanted to know that, lol. Alright here's the next installment. Enjoy. And Thank you all so very very much for the replies. They all mean soo much to me and pretty much make a horrible day so much better. Thank You!

Debbie

* * *

Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Tim sat in the cafeteria avoiding the pity glances of those around them. Word had gotten around about Haley and Billy and most versions weren't even close to the truth. Picking at their food they sat waiting for Haley and Lucas to arrive, having dropped trying to keep up a conversation.

"Finally." Brooke sighed as she caught sight of the two making their way to the table.

"Well that was fun." Haley scoffed as she sat in the spot cleared for her between Brooke and Nathan. Noticing the group's uneasiness she knew that someone had drawn the short stick on telling her something she already knew. "So, everyone knows."

"How'd-" Brooke started.

"Oh they've already started the locker tricks." Haley informed the group as she started to crack, something she had been avoiding all morning.

"We stopped by her locker before coming here and there was a pamphlet for a divorce lawyer stuck to her door."

"What?" Nathan asked, nearly choking on the water he just drank.

"You haven't heard? Oh I wasn't attacked, I wanted it." Haley remarked as tears began to fall freely.

"Well we're finding out who started that one first." Brooke consoled as Nathan put his arm around Haley and brought her closer to him. He felt her immediately tense before hearing her mutter something then relax into his embrace.

"You wanna leave?" Nathan whispered to Haley as Brooke and Peyton discussed who said what and to whom.

"Desperately. But, I'm not going to." Haley stated firmly as she collected herself in Nathan's embrace.

"Hales-" Nathan began to protest.

"Nathan, no." Haley's voice wavered as she pulled herself away from him. Flashbacks of Billy forcing her into something she didn't want flooded her mind. She shut her eyes tightly to block out her surroundings and took a deep breath before slowing opening her eyes to find everyone at the table staring at her. "I'm okay."

"So, is it true?" Rachel asked Haley who was at her locker accompanied by Brooke.

"Is what true Rachel?" Brooke gritted.

"First, I'm not talking to you and second, Haley, is it true? Are you pregnant? Is that why you weren't at practice?"

"First off she was at practice, second she's not pregnant, not that it's any of your business anyway, and third you're talking to my friend which means you're talking to me also." Brooke smirked before linking arms with Haley and walking in the opposite direction as Rachel.

"Thanks." Haley gave Brooke a small smile.

"Haley, we're all here for you. Whatever you need, we'll give it." Brooke promised and Haley smiled appreciatively. The smile soon faded as the two approached a small group of gossiping girls.

"Oooh Billy." One of the girls moaned, the rest breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"Wait for me." Brooke commanded after she guided Haley around the corner and out of sight of the girls. Brooke quickly marched up to the girl who made the comment and slapped the girl across the face, earning the silence of the giggles. "You better lay off the comments. You don't know what the hell happened, in fact, consider yourself lucky that you don't. I wouldn't wish what happened on my worst enemy." With that Brooke turned back on her heel and wrapped her arm around a now crying Haley as she guided them to her car.


	12. Part 12

A/N: I must say, I love the feedback. I also love the suggestions and future plot suggestions. It really shows me the interest you all have. So after this post there is one more pre written chapter, which will no doubt be posted tonight and then I can't really promise when the next chapter will be up. As I've mentioned before I am suffering from some weighted writers block along with other crap, but I do try to write almost everyday, just something doesnt always come out. (that made sense as I was typing...)Anway, thank you for your support!

Much Love!

Debbie

* * *

"Hey, you're not in you uniform? You quit?" Rachel asked Haley on their way to class.

"Um yea I did." Haley replied rather cryptically.

"Oh." Rachel paused. "Listen Haley, I know you're friends with Brooke and you're supposed to hate who she hates but, I heard what happened…"

"You heard what happened? And what did happen in the version you heard?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"That Billy stalked you into an empty classroom and took advantage." Haley remained silent. "Anyway, so I heard what happened and I'm really sorry it did. You seem like a nice person and I feel bad that it happened to you. So, I just thought I'd tell you." Rachel finished softly, her bitchy exterior gone.

"Thanks Rachel." Haley smiled, confused. From everything Brooke had told her about Rachel she was the last person she expected to be having this conversation with.

"Goodluck Haley." Rachel smiled before heading into her class.

"Was that Rachel?" Peyton asked as she joined Haley after seeing Rachel duck into her own class.

"Yea. You ever think Brooke exaggerates on how horrible certain people are?" Haley wondered out loud, the two entering the English class they shared.

"People like Rachel?" Haley nodded. "I don't really know what her deal is. But most her crap is dealt out to Brooke so…" Peyton trailed off and took her seat as the teacher started the lesson.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Who was that?" Brooke asked Haley who had just hung up the phone.

"That was my doctor." Haley replied absent mindedly.

"Annnd?"

"They have my results. I have an appointment tomorrow. First she told me that I have to come in to get the final results but given the situation she told me them over the phone anyway. I don't have anything and I'm not pregnant." Haley smiled. Her first real smile since the crime.

"Ooh! That's great!" Brooke cheered before pulling Haley into a happy embrace.

"I know." Haley agreed smiling still as tears spilled out her eyes.

"Okay, it's great and yet…" Brooke trailed off after pulling away and noticing the tears.

"It's just such a relief." Haley sighed.

"Awe roommate!" Brooke smiled again hugging her friend. The two broke apart again after someone knocked on their apartment door.

"Ready for the game?" Brooke asked the visitor, standing aside to let him in.

"Yea. Is, uh, is Haley coming do you know?" Nathan asked as he walked through the door, closing it behind him. Haley quickly wiped away her tears from behind the island, feeling the best she's felt in days.

"Ask her yourself. I'm out to meet Luke. See ya later roomie!" Brooke threw over her shoulder as she left the apartment, leaving the two alone.

"So what's up?" Haley asked as she packed up what was left of her dinner.

"I just wanted to know if you were coming to the game tonight." Nathan repeated, somewhat thrown off by the slight cheeriness added to her voice.

"Um…" Haley paused, thoughts of the last basketball game invading her mind.

"Karen will be there. She was hoping you'd come and sit with her." Nathan added, watching as his wife contemplated the suggestion.

"Yea, okay."

"Really?"

"Yea. The selling point was definitely Karen, but I think I'll be okay." Haley assured.

"Good…you seem better already." Nathan commented, watching as Haley scurried around for her jacket and purse.

"Um, the doctor called today." Haley stopped in front of Nathan, looking up into his eyes.

"And what'd she say?" Nathan asked carefully.

"I don't have anything and I'm not pregnant." Haley smiled, surprised as she let Nathan hug her tightly.

"Not that I would love you any less, but that is great." Nathan whispered into her ear before kissing the top of her head.

"It really is." She sighed, pulling her head from Nathan's chest to look at his face. The two locked eyes instantly, enjoying each other's embrace until it was time to head for the game.


	13. Part 13

The game was over and the Raven's had won 87-83 and with lifted spirits Nathan was able to score 35 of those points. The players and cheerleaders were finishing up in the locker rooms while the crowd cleared out of the gym. Most of the crowd anyway. Karen remained on the bleachers with Haley as the two waited for their friends to emerge from said locker rooms. 

"Glad to see my favorite girls were able to make it." Lucas sweet talked while walking over to the bleachers.

"Hey." Brooke feigned hurt as she came up beside him.

"Well I already knew you were here." Lucas laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Excuse me while I hurl." Haley pretended to clutch her stomach in discomfort, Karen rubbing her back soothingly.

"Alright, on that note, I'm gonna head back to the café." Karen laughed, giving Haley a squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thank you Karen for waiting with me." Haley smiled before moving to stand beside Brooke and Peyton.

"Anything for you kid. And you, I'll see at home." Karen reminded before leaving the gym.

"Okay roommate. I know you're probably not up for this, but I think you deserve some celebration, and Bevin is having a party-" Brooke spoke as soon as Karen was out of earshot.

"Brooke…" Peyton scorned.

"No, it's okay Peyton. I think I could do it if we kind of all stuck together. I mean I doubt you'd want to-"

"Alright party it is." Brooke interrupted with a grin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You okay?" Peyton asked Haley after entering the party.

"Yes. And I'll tell you if I'm not." Haley answered tiredly. It had been the 5th time she had answered that same question. She liked that her friends cared so much about her, but they had only been at the party 10 minutes.

"Hey." Nathan greeted the group, settling in between Haley and Brooke.

"Hey, you did awesome tonight." Haley congratulated, nervously slipping her left hand into his, much bigger, right hand.

"I have you to thank for that." Nathan told her, dipping his head to speak only to her. "How you holding up?"

"I'm good." Haley pressed out, failing in confidence.

"Hales…" Nathan hissed, knowing she was lying.

"I'm a little scared."

"We all got your back. You're not going anywhere without one of us." Nathan promised her, giving her hand a squeeze for reassurance which elicited a deep calming sigh from her.

"Hey we're gonna grab some drinks. You want?" Brooke giddily asked Haley and Nathan.

"No, thanks Brooke." Haley answered with a fake smile plastered on her face as Nathan held up his own cup in silence.

"You know she's gonna bust you for that later." Peyton smirked after Brooke and Lucas had made their way through the crowd.

"For what?" Haley feigned interest, leading them outside to the almost deserted balcony, her hand still in Nathan's.

"That. You, faking it." Peyton pressed as she followed the two, weaving between the random partygoers.

"Whatever. You guys have been there for me for the past week the least I can do is pretend to want to be here."

"Haley we can leave at anytime, don't put yourself through hell because you think we need to party." Peyton explained.

"I'm not. Now go, have fun." Haley shooed before turning to lean on the railing, looking out at the view the balcony offered. Nathan, realizing that it was suddenly only him and Haley outside followed suit and stood beside his wife, unsure of her comfort level.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked quietly, turning his head to watch her.

"The first time I was here."

"You've been here, to Bevin's before?"

"Yea, back in like tenth grade. We had a project and we were partners. Lucas was jealous and I thought I was being sent to hell."

"And was it as bad as you thought?" Nathan asked, much like a knowing mother would. Haley sighed as she laid her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"No. Bevin was really nice, which made me feel horrible for thinking shit about her."

"Kinda like me." Nathan teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Ha ha. I had reasons for not liking you, like oh I don't know. Maybe how you treated everyone, mainly Lucas, like crap." Haley laughed while turning in Nathan's embrace causing her to be between his body and the railing.

"And then you changed that." Nathan told her softly, his eyes studying her face.

"Yep, I definitely take all the credit on that one." Haley replied with a teasing smile, locking eyes with her husband. Both lost in the moment Nathan lowered his head and met Haley's lips with his own in a sweet, feathery light kiss. But as soon as the moment had come it was gone as Haley jerked back, willing the tears not to fall.

"I'm sorry." She cursed before attempting to make away from Nathan.

"No, Hales. Stop okay?" He pleaded, keeping her in his embrace.

"I just…It happened and then it all of a sudden wasn't you…" Haley trailed off, letting herself breakdown, again in the arms of her estranged husband.


	14. Part 14

A/N: So i really don't like how this chapter turned out. It became mostly filler with a hint of what the boys are thinking. But it's all okay, I had this huge creative spurt and have some long future chapters written so now I'm just working on the connecting chapters. And if you'll notice the new banner you will see a new character within the pictures. I like ahving someone to picture when I read stories so when this new character emerges I see her played by Laura Breckenridge - the youngest sister on Related. I guess that's just a little insider information I thought I'd share with you guys. 

THANK YOU to everyone who's reading this and an even bigger thank you to those who are replying! You won't have to wait too long for the next update as it's partially written. I've outline major points for up to chapter 25 which is making it easier for me to write and it also allows me to write out of order, which is helpful cause when i get bored writing one chapter I can work on another. Weird i know.lol.  
thank you again!  
As always Please R&R Much Love Debbie

* * *

_Short recap:_

_Both lost in the moment Nathan lowered his head and met Haley's lips with his own in a sweet, feathery light kiss. But as soon as the moment had come it was gone as Haley jerked back, willing the tears not to fall._

_"I'm sorry." She cursed before attempting to make away from Nathan._

_"No, Hales. Stop okay?" He pleaded, keeping her in his embrace._

_"I just…It happened and then it all of a sudden wasn't you…" Haley trailed off, letting herself breakdown, again in the arms of her estranged husband._

* * *

**Part 14**

"How is she?" Brooke asked for everyone once Nathan arrived in the living area. It was long after the party and the group was back at the apartment.

"Cried herself to sleep." Nathan answered with a heartfelt sigh. He hated that he couldn't make things better, that he wasn't there to protect her.

"You shouldn't have left the party without us man." Lucas scolded, sitting down on the couch opposite of Peyton.

"Right. I wasn't about to piss off an already upset Haley. She wanted us to have fun. She feels guilty for having everyone's attention focused on her. The second I'd have pulled out a phone…I called as soon as I could." Nathan explained.

"Alright, well as long as she's okay I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Peyton yawned, standing up and stretching before leaving the apartment being greeted with farewells on her way.

"She has the right idea. I'm in for the night, you two can camp out here if you want." Brooke sighed, looking at the two guys who remained in the living room.

"Sounds good. Mom's out of town anyway." Lucas agreed, Nathan mumbling a similar response, without the mom detail.

"Alright. Night boys." Brooke replied, giving Lucas a kiss before locking the door and going to her room.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"How is she?" Lucas asked into the darkness that had enveloped the apartment. Both boys were stretched out on the couches and neither had found sleep after an hour of silence and fidgeting.

"Not great. But I guess she could be worse. She was really happy to hear back from the doctor and get all good news."

"I noticed."

"Yeah." Nathan agreed, again letting silence to take over the room. "You think. You think she'll get better, like she'll be able to be like she was?"

"I have no clue Nathan." Lucas sighed heavily.

"Great, where's the wise all-knowing Lucas?" Nathan asked, annoyed that now of all times his brother had nothing but a normal persons response.

"Well I know you guys ain't having sex for awhile." Lucas quipped light heartedly.

"However long she needs I'll give her. If she's not ready for it again, then she's not ready."

"Good, but don't go looking for it elsewhere cause if that happens I'd have to beat your $$."

"It won't…and I wouldn't stop you." Nathan replied, his voice grave and laced with promise.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"C'mon tutor girl, wake up before the boys do." Brooke whined into Haley's ear.

"I don't feel like getting up Brooke. Go away." Haley moaned and covered her head with the blanket.

"Sorry roomie, but you have a doctors appointment that you are not missing. Get up!" Brooke commanded, pulling the blanket from Haley.

"Brooke!"

"Goodie you're up. We have 20 minutes." Brooke smirked. As Haley climbed out of her bed and haphazardly dressed in sweats and a loose t-shirt. Brooke lazily checked her email and before she could reply to anything Haley was out of the bathroom and ready to go.

"Well come on Brooke!" She whispered loudly, forcing a smile. "And why are we sneaking around in our own place?"

"Because Lucas and Nathan are camped out in the living room and if they wake up we both know who is going to want to come with us."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Uh huh, let's go."

XoxoxoxoxoxxoxoX

"So, what'd she say?" Brooke asked as soon as Haley emerged from the doctors office.

"Well I have an appointment with a Dr. Parisa on Tuesday. Some local counselor who thinks she knows what's going on." Haley explained as the two walked to Brooke's car.

"So let me take a wild guess. You don't want to go?" Brooke joked as she unlocked the doors and climbed into the car.

"Now why would you say that Brookie?"


	15. Part 15

A/N: Alright to answer some questions that were left in the amazing replies... Sorry if my last authors note confused anyone with me mentioning a banner and all. I'll admit to it, i c&ped the A/N from my other posts on other boards where this story resides. But the new character will be in this story. I see her as the youngest Soreli(sp?) sister on Related. Google: Laura Breckenridge. Also, in the last chapter, that was Brooke taking Haley to see her regular doctor, the therapist visit is this chapter, which btw I love. I know we all want Haley to be happy and normal again, but that is for sure going to take awhile. First we are going to see strong Haley crack...

So, thank you to everyone who replied! Your comments mean the world to me and you all are doing an amazing job at keeping my world a happy place! lol. So please keep them replies coming!

Much Love

Debbie

* * *

"Okay, so I'm really starting to think that Katie Holmes isn't really pregnant." Brooke stated while she remain focused on the gossip magazine in front of her. It was Monday and everyone was back at school. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were currently outside in the quad enjoying the sun and their lunches while making small talk.

"If you say so Brooke, I didn't even know she was pregnant to begin with." Peyton quipped, she appeared to be the only one listening anyway.

"How could you not know? Everyone's heard the 'TomKat' spiel including couch jumping and scientology. Tutorgirl?" Brooke rambled on, asking for her roommates opinion. "Haley?"

"Huh? Oh yea, English was boring." Haley answered quickly knowing she was caught.

"That topic was over awhile ago. Where were you?"

"Um, nowhere. I'll be right back." Haley mumbled, as she spotted Nathan entering the quad. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yea, what's up?" Nathan asked as Haley pulled him aside.

"Do you think you could take me to my counseling thing tomorrow? You don't have to I ju-"

"Haley, of course I will." Nathan cut her off, chuckling at her ramble.

"Okay. Thank you." Haley sighed and Nathan put his arm around her, guiding her back to her lunch.

"Thanks for asking me." He mumbled into her hair, kissing her head as they arrived at table.

XoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoX

"So you'll be here when I'm done?" Haley asked again once the receptionist called her name.

"I promise. I won't leave this room, even if I have to go to the bathroom." Nathan joked.

"Thank you Nathan." Haley sighed, feeling him give her hand a reassuring squeeze before she let go and followed the receptionist down the hall.

"Olivia? Haley Scott is here." The receptionist announced while lightly knocking on the door.

"Haley, come on in. Thank you Judy." Olivia greeted, motioning Haley to the couch. "Please, take a seat, make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um, no thanks." Haley shifted nervously on the couch looking at the plaques that were displayed behind Olivia's desk.

"Okay, well I'm Dr. Parisa, but please call me Olivia. Now it says here you're married?"

"Yes, I am." Haley answered shortly

"And that you don't live with your parents?"

"No, they're off god knows where in an R.V"

"So they haven't been here for you?"

"I don't even think they know. I think Karen, my best friends mom, tried but couldn't get a hold of them."

"That must be hard."

"Whatever, I don't care." Haley shrugged absently.

"Okay and then how is your husband handling what happened?" Olivia asked, deciding to change the topic.

"He's fine. He was pissed off and beat the crap out of the guy, but what husband or boyfriend wouldn't?"

"And how are you handling what happened?" Olivia asked while jotting down notes on Haley's file.

"I love how you ask that even though you have no idea what happened." Haley commented.

"Well would you like to tell me what happened?" Olivia asked, scribbling furiously on the paper.

"No."

"Haley, the first step to getting help is admitting the truth."

"I'm not some crack addict, I know what happened, my friends know what happened, I'm sorry if I don't feel like re-living it for you." Haley bit back hoping she could just leave soon.

"Oh so you told your friends what happened?" Olivia pressed on, wanting a reaction from the young girl.

"No but they know what happened, unlike you."

"So you haven't described to anyone what exactly happened."

"You know what. I'm done here. Thanks for your time Dr. Parisa." Haley commented quickly as she slipped out the door and bee-lined her way out of the office, past the reception desk and past Nathan.

Not the reaction Olivia was looking for.

"Haley?" Nathan called, chasing after her as they quickly descended the narrow stairs. He was able to catch up to her once they were outside of the building and Haley was leaning against the brick wall, eyes closed and trying to calm down with deep breaths. "Didn't go well?"

"I hate her." Haley mumbled letting her tears fall as Nathan pulled her into his arms. "Nathan, don't make me go back?"

"If you don't want to, then you don't have to Hales. No one is going to force you to go." Nathan promised, kissing her head soothingly.

"Okay. Thank you." Haley replied her voice small and scared.


	16. Part 16

A/N: Thank you guys for leaving me those amazing comments! I have like no time so I'm just dropping this off. Hope ya'll like it! Thank you again!

* * *

"It was bad huh?" Brooke asked as the group sat around the apartment. Since Haley was attacked the five friends were spending more time together as a group, hanging out at the rivercourt, at the apartment, and the cafe.

"I hated it. She was a bitch about everything too. I don't care what you guys think is best, but I'm not going back to her." Haley confessed as she stretched across the counter where the girls were currently situated to grab a piece of fruit from the bowl.

"Haley..." Peyton started.

"No. I really don't want to hear it. I'm not going back. And Nathan said he wouldn't make me, so there goes your strongest link."

"Nathan Scott!" Brooke screeched.

"Oh man. What did you do now?" Lucas chuckled as he paused the game the boys were currently playing to hear what Brooke was mad about this time.

"What now Brooke?"

"You told Haley she didn't have to go back to counselling, that's 'what's now'"

"You what?" Lucas asked suprised.

"Brooke you weren't there and I don't think Haley should have to go back if she doesn't want to." Nathan explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world, smiling to Haley afterwards. Which received a heartfelt thank you.

"Haley I have to agree with Brooke on this. I really think you should talk to someone who can help you with this."

"Well Lucas I really have to agree with Nathan on this because neither you or some stupid counsellor can possible understand what I'm going through or what I went through." Haley hissed before retreating into her room in a huff.

"Way to go guys." Nathan sighed as he followed the same path as his wife took seconds before, not bothering to knock as he entered the room. Haley was laying aross her bed with her legs hanging off the side, her hands folded across her stomach as she willed herself not to cry.

"They don't get it." Haley sighed, letting Nathan take the same position beside her. "I just don't feel like I should have to go and spill my life to someone who doesn't even know first hand what I'm going through. No book or class can teach you how to feel this way and it's not fair for them to sit there on everyone's money and suggest some ridiculous scheme to make everything better."

"Hey, um sorry for pissing you off roomie, and sorry for interrupting but someone's on the phone for you." Brooke explained, handing the phone to Haley before backing out of the room and closing the door.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"You ready?" Nathan asked Haley as the two sat outside the big government funded building, Haley staring at it as if it were the enemy. Two days ago Ms. Parissa had called and set Haley up to join a group counseling session in hopes to help Haley better than she had. Reluctantly Haley had agreed.

"I guess." Haley sighed. "I really don't want to go."

"I think it'll be good. At least you'll be with people who understand what you're going through." Nathan offered.

"Whatever. Let's just do this." Haley muttered, opening her door and walking to the building's entrance.

"Hales!" Nathan yelled out before jogging to catch up with her. "You're going to be okay."

"Thanks. You'll wait for me?" Haley asked hopefully once he had stopped her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Always."

"Alright. Then let's get this over with." She sighed into his chest before pulling away and walking with him into the centre.

"Haley?" A women who appeared to be in her mid-twenties asked as the two approached the hallway that was to lead them to the room.

"Um yea?" Haley answered with confusion, gripping Nathan's hand into her own.

"I'm Chloe, I run the meeting. I didn't recognize you as any of my other girls so I figured you were the new one." Chloe explained casually.

"Oh, um, okay."

"You're nervous. Totally understandable, but don't be. We're all here to help each other and you'll do fine. Shall I lead the way?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon?" Haley confirmed as she turned to Nathan.

"I'll be right out there." Nathan smiled, motioning to the hastily set up waiting area.

"Okay." Haley exhaled worriedly.

"You'll be great." Nathan assured before kissing her forehead. Haley let out a tight smile and turned to find Chloe waiting patiently for her. Turning to look at Nathan once more she let Chloe lead the way to the meeting.

"Man there is one hottie in the waiting area." A tall brunette announced as she arrived in the room.

"Who is it?" Another girl with dark blonde hair asked.

"That would be Haley's husband, down girls." Chloe answered, keeping Haley by her side. "And this is Haley, our newest addition."

"Hi, Jessica. I'm sorry husband?" The initial brunette introduced herself.

"Yea, too young right?" Haley laughed nervously.

"No. I just, didn't expect that." Jessica laughed light heartedly at herself.

"So go on." The blonde girl urged.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ignore Heather. I really don't know why she continues to come here." Chloe laughed at the girl's forwardness. Heather had been one of Chloe's first victims and while the others had moved on and said farewell to the group, Heather had remained.

"Oh Chloe, you know I'm a great addition. Plus I bring light, showing these girls that there is life after the horrible."

"Whatever you need to believe. Alright girls let's do this." Chloe instructed still keeping the nervous girl with her.

"Isn't she great?" A peppy wide eyed brunette whispered to Haley, taking a seat beside her. "I'm Holly."

"Haley." She smiled as Chloe provided Haley with a chair.

"Alright, so as I said, Haley here will be joining us. Now I know this is so movie-typical, but can you tell us about yourself? You can sit or stand, whatever suits you."

"Uh, ok. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High. Um, I'm a tutor there, I did the cheerleading thing for a little bit this year but stopped because, um, I was attacked at a basketball game so…" Haley wavered off, her voice had become quiet and nervous the longer she spoke.

"Well, Haley I'm impressed. You just jumped right in. You don't have to go through it right now if you don't want to, we get it, we've been there. How about we introduce ourselves with the basics. As you know I'm Chloe. I'm 26 and I've been running the program for 3 years. I didn't grow up here, I'm actually from Manhattan where I attended NYU for a little bit after high school." Chloe confessed, well not so much confessed as repeated, this was only new information to Haley.

"I'm Jessica, and sorry for hitting on your husband back there but he is a hottie. Anyway I'm 19 I actually went to T.H. High, graduated two years ago, so I guess you were a sophomore back then and I never made it to college, I have better ways to spend my money."

"Thanks Jess." Chloe interrupted before Jessica could go into detail about her sending sprees.

"I'm Heather, I'm purely here for support and proof that it gets better. And also to annoy our dear Chloe. I'm from her guinea pig group, her first meeting. Lemme tell you, she wasn't always this way, I swear she used to run this thing like she had a stick lodged up her ass, but we fixed that didn't we Chlo." Heather smirked, the rest of the girls quietly laughing alongside their idol.

"I'm Bridget, I actually go to school with Haley and she already knows me so…" Bridget shrugged, she'd spewed the introduction speech many times before, she was glad Haley knew her, saved her from repeating the same old crap.

After two girls by the names of Amanda and Kelly it was Holly's turn before going back to Haley.

"I'm Holly. I'm a senior at the lovely Tree Hill Academy, bad choices." Holly laughed as she shook her head in shame. "Um, I'm 17 and do pretty much what most high school seniors do. Weeknights I do homework, hang out with my friends, listen to music, watch tv. Weekends I go to the game, the parties that are after and sleep in til' noon."

"Great. So Haley these guys okay?"

"Um yea?" Haley answered, feeling pressured and put on the spot.

"Alright, Heather is throwing a fidget fit so here's your 15 minute break. Haley you smoke?"

"Of course she doesn't, look at her skin, it's perfect. Like a baby's ass." Heather answered, bumping Haley's hip before leaving the room.

"No, I don't." Haley confirmed.

"Good girl. Never start." Chloe laughed, following the route as Heather.

"So now what?" Haley turned to Holly.

"Well those who smoke, do that while the rest of us drink that horrid coffee from the machine down the hall and make small talk."

"Sounds good to me. It's kind of nerve racking talking to everyone in a circle about myself."

"You get used to it. After all the formalities it gets louder, one person starts a story another finishes. It's comforting."

"I'll take your word for it."

"So, what's the story on the husband? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"No. But um, isn't there like other girls that you hang out with during break?"

"Not really. I mean Bridget's cool, but you seem so much more, I dunno, friend worthy?"

"Cool, I was just wondering. Um, me and Nathan. We got married last year, it was just us a priest and my parents on the beach. But we're kind of on a break right now."

"Because you were attacked?"

"No, no not at all. Um, I kind of messed it up. I left to go on a tour and he took it personally and then I came back after awhile and now I'm trying to regain his trust. But we're working on it. And wow, I just kept on going didn't I? I kind of tend to ramble when I'm nervous." Haley weakly smiled, finding interest in her wedding ring.

"Nah it's cool. I'm known to do it too. Well since it's only fair…I currently have no steady boyfriend, not to say that I did when I was attacked, but whatever. Oh and that happened almost two months ago, to give you a time frame, but I'm finally back to having fun with guys, I was actually back to that like a month ago but hey can't live without em right?"

"Wow. So you were okay around anyone after like a month. It's only been like 2 weeks and I feel like I'm getting nowhere."

"Are you going to school?"

"Yea. I was back the next day, well after the weekend."

"See that's better then some. Kelly over there, she hasn't gone back yet and it's been a little over a month."

"Oh, okay I'm starting to like this group thing a hell of alot better then the one on one."

"Oh god. I hated that. I mean kudos to those who are able to do it, but personally I felt like taking the pencil she kept jotting down those notes with and, well doing something violent with it. I honestly doubt that half those counselors have ever even experience what we have."

"I know!" Haley agreed with enthusiasm. Both girls left smiling at a new friendship.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"So how was it?" Nathan asked as he and Haley walked out to his car.

"I liked it." Haley smiled, reaching out and slipping her hand into his.


	17. Part 17

A/N: I am so sorry this has taken SO long to update. I've been having some major drama in my life in which this will be my first mostly ful day at home in a very long time. I've also been having trouble connecting chapters I alsready have written, like this chapter for instance. I have part of the next two chapters written and then full chapters after them. If that made sense? I'm just going through the amazing repies right now, I think someone had a question so I'm tracking back to find it. So as I look for the question. I want to thank everyone who's replied! You guys are amazing!

Oh here it is: The question was "are you ever gonna make haley explain the whole story to someone?" I am in the process of writing the trial against Billy, this should be chapter 19. I've been trying to find information on how a case involving rape woud proceed but have come up empty handed, so I have no clue what happens when someone is attacked. But for dramatic purposes I have been writing Haley's description and her emotions as she telling the court room what happen.

Thank you again for the amazing replies! I love you guys for it!

Keep it up!

-Debbie

* * *

"How weird is it that I've lived here forever and have never actually been in here." Holly asked as she approached Haley in the tutoring centre of T.H.H.

"Holly. Hey!" Haley greeted. "We're done in like 5 minutes if you feel like sticking around?"

"Awesome. Oh my god, so don't look or anything but there's a really hot guy totally watching us." Holly whispered to Haley who was now standing next to her. Haley turned around to see Nathan watching them with interest to the girl talking with his wife. "I said don't look!"

"I should so introduce us." Haley smirked, grabbing Holly's hand and walking them over to where Nathan was sitting, his homework sprawled across the table, his interest perked when Haley began making her way to him. "Ah, first how is it coming?"

"I still see no need for trinomials." Nathan sighed in frustration.

"Okay, work on it until I finish up here and then you can quit and we can go elsewhere. Holly this is Nathan, Nathan Holly." Haley introduced the two.

"Hey." Nathan nodded, his mind focused now on after school.

"Oh hi. Thanks Haley." Holly replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, it was too easy. Hey, you any good at math?"

"Yea. Unfortunately I'm gifted in that subject."

"Ha, me too. Um do you think you could help Nathan while I finish up? I got behind in filing the records here. You don't have to…"

"Whatever I can do to help." Holly agreed before sitting down to help her friends husband while said friend went back to filing.

"So you're from Haley's group counseling?" Nathan asked as the brunette looked over his work.

"Uh, yea. She's the only one there I can actually have a decent conversation with." Holly chuckled.

"Yea, she's pretty easy going. Um, how's she doing there?" Nathan asked while lowering his voice.

"She's okay. Like any newbie really. But she's adjusting, not everyone can walk into a room and immediately trust everyone in it."

"I never thought of it like that. I'm glad she has a friend there though."

"Hey, don't worry about her when she's at the meetings. If she's going to feel safe anywhere it's going to be there. No one judges and everyone can relate, there's only so much you and her friends can say and do before she thinks it's bullshit."

"Hey, you guys ready?" Haley asked, interrupting the two.

"Yep, and hey, you got everything right. Good job." Holly smiled, handing Nathan his worksheet.

XoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoX

"You know. It's nice to see what the normal high school students do around here." Holly commented while walking beside Haley, who was between Holly and Nathan.

"Is it any different from what you do?" Haley laughed, watching as Nathan tried to catch a drip from his ice cream cone.

"Um, no. Not really." Holly chuckled, joining in with Haley.

"You are so weird."

"Oh and look who's talking." Nathan taunted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Haley gasped, feigning hurt.

"Ah, don't fight it James. Doesn't look good on you." Holly chirped.

"Right, mental note to not be with the two of you at the same time unless I want to be made fun of. Like what is this, beat on Haley day?"

"Oh, so then you didn't get the bulletin." Holly laughed as Nathan put his arm around Haley and gave her a light squeeze.

"Oh you guys are just too funny. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Haley told them, her voice containing traces of sarcasm.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"So are all the girls in your group that happy?" Nathan asked after Holly had left.

"I don't know. You're not really happy in group per say." Haley answered him as she settled on the couch in the apartment, Nathan following suit. "So what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Holly."

"She's nice." Nathan replied simply.

"Good…You know, her parents are AWOL too." Haley told him, a brief silence following.

"I'm sorry you're parents aren't here." Nathan broke the silence softly.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. But it's bugging you."

"Maybe they don't even know. You and Brooke have called them a few times and left messages but maybe they never got them you know?" Haley confessed what she had been hoping.

"Hales…"

"I just wish they were here sometimes." She sighed as Nathan wrapped his arms around her, allowing her head to rest on his chest.


	18. Part 18

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Haley asked as Nathan led her into the house. She had been going to group for a couple weeks and was now fully comfortable being alone with Nathan and was on her way to feeling okay around other males.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds perfect." Haley smiled as she gave Nathan a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm still amazed that you are able to continuously keep food in the house."

"Funny Hales." Nathan smirked as he rested against the island in the kitchen, watching as Haley browsed through the shelves and refrigerator.

"You ordered a pizza didn't you."

"It should be here in 5 minutes." Nathan told her as she stopped looking around and pushed herself up to sit on the marble counter.

"And some team is playing basketball on the tv?"

"Probably."

"Nathan." Haley pouted.

"I didn't say that that's what we were watching." Nathan smiled, settling himself between Haley's legs which were dangling over the side of the counter.

"Good answer." She smirked as she pulled Nathan closer to her body, pressing her lips to his. Engaging the two in a makeout session she wrapped her legs around Nathan's body, feeling his arms settle around her waist as her hands cupped his face.  
Nathan groaned as the doorbell rang through the house, this was the closest the two had been in a long time and of course they had to be interrupted.  
Haley inwardly sighed. She had been fighting Billy's image since she initiated the kiss and was relieved when the doorbell broke the two up.

Paying for and accepting the pizza, Nathan made his way into the living room to join Haley who had set up the movie and was now waiting for his return.

"You okay?" Nathan asked after he set down the pizza and noticed his wife's stand offish vibe.

"Yea, perfect."

"Hales…"

"Just his face and him…"

"Haley the second it becomes too much for you we can stop. You don't have to wait for something to interrupt us." Nathan explained, knowing exactly what Haley was thinking.

"I know, I just. I want to be able to move forward with you."

"Haley, please don't force yourself into something your not ready for."

"But it's not fair."

"Well it's not fair that he attacked you either." Nathan argued, his voice raised, before silence enveloped the house.

"The trial is coming up." Haley told him quietly.

"Have they told you what to expect?" Nathan asked, pulling her body to his to comfort her.

"I have to retell the whole thing." Haley shuddered at the thought.

"Are you ready for that?"

"Ha, I don't think anyone is ever ready to go through the whole thing. I tried at group but only got to him following me in the hallway."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Nathan told her, guilt laced through his voice.

"Nathan, it's not your fault. It was never your fault."

"But I should have known. I should have been able to stop it."

"Listen to yourself for one second Nathan. There is no way what so ever you would have known or been able to stop it. The only person to fault for this is him. And look I'm not even blaming myself anymore." Haley smiled.

"You never should have been blaming yourself."

"Likewise." Haley smirked.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Someone had a good time tonight." Brooke commented as Haley entered the apartment later that night.

"It was nice. We talked, ate, watched 'The Wedding Singer'."

"Yea, I'm sure you 'watched' it." Brooke teased.

"We did. We made out when I got there and then the pizza guy came and stopped us and Nathan knew I was happy for that and we talked about it and stayed dry for the rest of the night. God Brooke. I hate that I'm doing this to him."

"Awe roomie. Believe or not you are getting better. It just takes some time. And I'm pretty sure Nathan is just happy to spend time alone with you." Brooke comforted.

"I just miss being happy. And it's not fair to him. Anyway, I'm gonna try to sleep. Night Brooke." Haley sighed before getting herself ready for bed only to fall into another fitful sleep, nightmares of that night replayed over and over again.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"What are you doing?" Haley's voice was small and scared.

"I think it's time a Pirate got a taste of a Raven." He finished as he grabbed her ass, pulling Haley to be flush against his body all while shoving his tongue in her mouth.

"HELP!" Haley screamed when the basketball player moved his mouth to her neck, using his hand to pull down her cheer bloomers and underwear.

"There's no one in the halls to hear you." He laughed spitefully, lifting her roughly and shoving her on her back on the desks.

"Please stop." Haley cried out, tears streaming down her face as she fought him with her bare legs.

"I love your voice." He grunted as he forced her legs apart and then used one arm to hold down her torso.

"Nathan..." Haley whimpered while Billy continued to grope her body. Nathan's face flashed through her mind as she gained a boost of strength. "Get off of me!"

"What the fuck?" Billy cussed out after Haley shoved his body off of hers, kneeing him in the crotch before running across the room, taking a second to quickly pull up her underwear and cheer bloomers.

"Haley?" Nathan's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Nathan? Help me!" Haley cried as she tried the door. It was locked. Violently banging on the door and rattling the handle she gave out a scared and frustrated scream.

"Don't give up Hales!" Nathan's voice sounded. "You're going to be okay."

"Please help me." Haley cried out again, turning her back to the door to find Billy hovering over her.

"Don't try to fight it." Billy whispered in her ear roughly.

"Haley?" Brooke's voice sounded, muffled and far away.

"I can't… Oh god. Make it stop." Haley sobbed closing her eyes. She felt Billy grab hold of her arms and shake her, whispering her name in her ear.

"Open you're eyes Haley." Billy's voice told her as it oddly changed into what sounded like Brooke's voice.

"Brooke?" Haley asked opening her eyes slowly, finding Brooke beside her safely in their apartment.

"Hey sweetie. It's okay. You're safe." Brooke whispered softly to Haley as she slowly came back to reality. 


	19. Part 19

A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long. I had some trouble writing this chapter. I hope I did it okay. It's a sensitive subject and I didn't have alot of background nitty gritty court info to use. Though, Sara (brookefan329) over at OTH911 was able to help me in some of the 411 when it comes to the testifying thing and all that jazz. She gave me the basics and the rest I went out on a limb.

So somewhere in the midst of moving and dealing with a psychotic roommate I present you with the latest installment. I am at my new place now (thank god) with my dad and we're slowly unpacking all of our crap. I hate moving. Hate it. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I have the next few already written so now it's just a fingers crossed that I can continue to hold a steady internet connection to post.

I hope I haven't lost many readers during my hiatus. Again I'm sorry this took so long. Seeing as I'm on the edge of losing my connection (until I get a proper net connection I will constantly be on the edge...) I only have time left to say a major THANK YOU to all who have replied. It means so much that you are enjoying my writing.

Please remember to read and reply!

Much Love

-Debbie

* * *

"You ready?" Holly asked as she, Haley and Nathan sat outside the court house in the car.

"I can't do this."

"Haley, you can. By giving your statement you can make sure Billy never gets the chance to hurt anyone else and feel the consequence for what he did to you."

"Did you testify?"

"Yea, and I locked myself in my bathroom. My brother broke down the door to get me out. So, you're doing better than me right now." Holly laughed lightly.

"I can do this." Haley chanted.

"You can do this." Holly repeated and looked to Nathan who felt helpless as his wife sat in fear.

The three walked down the halls of the court, past police officers, lawyers, and other court personnel, also passing other people who were at the court for their own trial. Finally they arrived to the room Case 518 would be taking place, the people vs. Mr. Billy Hendersen.

The cavalry seemed to be waiting outside the double oak doors, waiting for Haley to arrive. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton were sitting on the floor talking amongst themselves while Karen stayed by Keith, and Dan belittled Billy's parents

"Hey roomie, you ready to do this?" Brooke asked as she stood and greeted Haley, pulling her into a hug.

"As ready as I can be." Haley answered, moving back to Holly's side after Brooke released her from the hug.

"You'll do great." Lucas offered his support while throwing Nathan a confused look at Haley's distance to everyone, save Holly.

Haley offered Lucas a tight smile before tugging Holly to the side, close enough so she was still with the group but far enough that she could whisper with Holly without everyone else hearing.

Lucas and Nathan had started talking about something or the other while Peyton and Brooke continued their own conversation. Glancing around the room Haley turned to Holly, her voice quiet. "Everyone is here."

"I know. You have so much support Haley. They all love you so much." Holly told her, not hearing the desperation in Haley's voice.

"No, this is bad. I don't want them here. Especially Nathan. And Dan...and Karen, Keith, Lucas. I just. I could deal with having Peyton and Brooke, and you obviously. But, I just..."

"Don't want them to hear what happened. The details of it."

"Exactly. And plus, it's like after they know, like really know, it's all real again."

"Well, do you want me to say something?" Holly offered, speaking more hushed as the group settled, Nathan turning to find Haley.

"Like what. Thanks for coming but you're all going to have to stay out here. In all honesty, Haley doesn't want you in the court room?" Haley suggested sarcastically.

"Whatever you want." Holly smiled sympathetically.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, reaching to lace his hand with Haley's.

"Yep." Haley offered, her voice giving away how she was really feeling.

"Nice try Haley." Peyton laughed. "You'll be okay."

"Yea, and we're all here for you." Brooke finished.

"Thanks guys." Haley forced a smile, that's what she was afraid of.

The group was let into the court room a few minutes after Haley's arrival. Taking up the first row Haley sat between Holly and Nathan right by the aisle. As time went by more people arrived in the room, soon followed by the jury, lawyers and then Billy. The entrance of Billy cause Haley to stiffen and if possible become more tense then she already was. Finally the arrival of the judge was announced as the room stood and the trial proceeded.

"Mrs. Scott, you could please tell the court what happened that night." Billy's lawyer requested as the court room became deafly silent. Haley shifted in her seat at the witness stand. She had pledged to 'tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth' and had no intentions of doing otherwise. It was telling the truth that was making her panic, making her sweat.

"I was with my friends at Pickerington High, we were cheerleaders for the Raven's. We were in the hallway when he passed us and said that he uh, 'felt like raven'." Haley started, already feeling guilty, nauseous and dirty. "We laughed it off before going to change for the game. Towards the end of the game I had to go to the bathroom so I told Brooke I was going."

"I'm sorry and who is Brooke?" The lawyer asked, interrupting Haley who was already having a hard time.

"Her. She's my roommate and captain of the squad." Haley told him in a small voice, shyly pointing to Brooke who sat proudly between Lucas and Peyton.

"Alright. Continue."

"Um, I didn't know where the bathrooms were so I was wandering the halls trying to find it. He told me he would show me where they were. I just needed a bathroom." Haley stressed as she let her tears finally fall.

Her support group of family and friends watched and listened in horror, this being the first time any of them had heard Haley speak of what had happened in detail.

"Son of a bitch." Nathan muttered angrily towards Billy while Haley paused to recollect herself.

"Nathan." Holly warned. She knew it must be hard for him to hear what happened and to see Haley hurt and crying with nothing he could do, but she also knew he had a temper and he needed to keep control through out the trial.

"Sorry." Haley's voice cracked through the microphone, ready to continue. "I told him I remembered where the bathroom's were and I didn't need his help anymore but he, he said that I was lying and that he made me nervous and that, and that he, he liked it. That's when he pushed me into an empty classroom." Haley stumbled through her words, showing more strength then when she had first started, but still she paused a moment before continuing. "I asked him what he was doing and he said something about it not being fair that we cheerleaders get to come into the gym and do our thing and then we go home with our team. He cornered me when I tried to back away and said that it was time he got a taste of a Raven…"

"Mrs. Scott?" The judge spoke after a long silence from Haley. He knew what must be coming next, the actual rape. He didn't agree with making these girls repeat and relive the event, but it wasn't up to him.

"Um, then he, he groped me while pulling me to his body and he kissed me. I screamed for help and tried to push him off but I couldn't, he was stronger than me." Haley paused, keeping her eyes averted to her hands which were clamped in her lap. "He started to suck on my neck and held me still with his body and arm while the he used his hand to pull down my underwear. I kept yelling but there was no one in the halls, we were the only ones not in the gym." Tears were again falling freely, she knew what she had to explain next. Swallowing hard she continued. "He lifted me on the desk then pushed me on my back. I, I tried kicking him and cried for him to stop but he, he just moved my legs and then held me down with one arm."

The girls of Haley's line of support were in tears, the guys close to, as every word Haley spoke sliced through their heart. This wasn't fair.

"Then he, then he entered me" Haley whispered, barely audible and the judge shot a look to Billy's lawyer, daring him to ask her to repeat that. "He just kept going even though I was sobbing and in pain, he moaned something and grabbed my chest and told me not to fight it. Then he came and grabbed my chest again. He, he said something…but I, I don't remember what he said. But then he pushed me off the desk and left." Haley finished, allowing a sob to escape, quickly bringing her hands to cover her face as she broke down in hysterics.

Everyone sat and watched in tears. Lucas gripped Nathan's shoulder as Holly held his hand. Everyone sat in a chain of linked hands and white knuckles, even Dan was beside himself with anger present in his eyes.

Finally unable to sit in the pew Nathan got up and tried to go to Haley, guards stopping him and the judge calling a recess to which Haley was left sobbing in the witness stand, an officer having to lead her down the steps and to her family.

Nathan immediately embraced her as she continued to cry, the rest of the court room watching in sympathy. Slowly Haley's sobs quieted to a steady cry, muffled by Nathan's chest.

Breaking apart the couple Haley's lawyer told the group that Haley was free to go home. That her statement was strong and detailed enough, the rest could be taken care of without her presence.

"You ready to go home?" Nathan asked Haley quietly, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Yea." Haley sniffled, removing herself from his embrace while wiping her face with her hands.

"You did great Haley." Holly assured as she linked arms with the distraught girl who in turn rested her head on Holly's shoulder.

"What do you feel like doing?" Brooke asked carefully, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton standing by.

"Um, actually. I was thinking of going over to Holly's." Haley answered, averting her eyes as she lifted her head from Holly's shoulder.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm sorry. Just, she's been here you know." Haley sighed, still using the back of her hand to wipe away the still flowing tears.

"No, of course. Do what you gotta do." Peyton assured as no one else seemed to have a voice.

"Thank you." Haley answered shyly, aware of the hurt she had just caused everyone, this was exactly why her only confidant right now was Holly.

"We'll see you guys later." Holly offered. No one said anything, just slightly nodded their heads in response.

"Karen could you, could you give us a ride to Holly's?" Haley asked tiredly after her and Holly silently left the group.


	20. Part 20

**Part 20**

"That was horrible. God, was yours like that?" Haley asked through tears after replaying the day in her mind.

"Yea it was pretty much the same. But you did good Haley. You said what had to be said and now he can't hurt anyone else. He gonna get what he deserves." Holly assured. The two were sitting on the floor leaning against her bed.

"Ugh, I just feel like crap. I felt like I was getting better and then I had to relive it all in front of a bunch of strangers, you know?" Haley sniffled.

"I know sweetie. You are getting better, and it gets even better than that. It just takes time and -"

"Does it really get better? Cause right now I'm seriously doubting that. I just I don't get how you're so happy and can be around strangers and guys without freaking out. The other night Nathan and I were making out and during the whole thing I had to keep going over that he wasn't Billy and he wasn't going to hurt me and then it just got to a point and I bailed."

"Haley we're different…"

"Yea, in less time than this you were able to do whatever with any guy you wanted and I can't even kiss my own husband!" Haley wailed, breaking down in sobs all over again.

"Alright Haley. Listen to me, you really think it's possible for me to be honestly happy and care free after a month of being raped?"

"Well you are." Haley answered, the sobs having subsided.

"Let me ask you this. Would you want to be happy, even if it was temporary and not 100 real."

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked warily.

"Just answer the question."

"Well. Yea." Haley paused in deep thought. "I'd give anything to be happy again."

"Alright, come with me." Holly sighed, standing up and offering her hand to Haley.

"What? Where are we going?" Haley asked, confusion replacing her anger and sadness as she wiped away her tears.

"To my backyard."

"Okay…why are we here?" Haley asked once they stepped out onto Holly's back porch.

"Just sit down." Holly laughed as she bent down and removed a brick from the side of her house.

"You have a removable brick? Lucas and I hide stuff in the café's wall, I didn't know it was so common." Haley commented.

"I think it's just us." Holly giggled before uncurling her hand for Haley to see. "This is what got me through it, what still gets me through it."

"Is…is that weed?" Haley asked wide eyed.

"Yea. You said yourself you didn't get how I was happy and confident, this is how." Holly explained, removing a joint that was mixed in with the loose buds.

"Holly…"

"Now do you want to be happy?"

"Well yea…"

"And do you want to be able to have fun? Have fun with Nathan without thinking and having Billy invade your mind?"

"God, yes."

"Well this will get you there." Holly shrugged. "I mean I hated suffering because some asshole chose me to get his jollies. It wasn't my fault so why should I have to suffer? During the high, I don't suffer. I get to be happy again."

"It really helps?" Haley asked, the thought of happiness enticing her.

"Works for me." Holly told her softly as she lit the end of the joint before inhaling and offering it to Haley.

* * *

A/N: Ok first. Cliffhanger...dun dun dunnnn. Second. What ever I chose for Haley, whether she chooses to use the marijuana or not I just want to say that while I don't really encourage the use of weed, I don't have anything against it. I myself have used it. I'm not a chronic or addicted to it, but I have had the experience of a high. I also am trying to keep this story as realistic as possible and I personally know about drug enticement. Many people turn to drugs and/or alcohol to deal with what's happening in their lives. Our Tree Hiller's are no exception to that.  
That being said I don't want you readers to hate Holly for introducing Haley to the stuff. Their both impressionable and looking for something to dull the ache. (Like Nathan when Haley was on tour, and his use of alcohol.)

Anyhow, I just thought I had to write some sort of explaination, warning, whatever that was.

Thank you all SO much for your awesome replies! I really hope that the introduction of marijuana doens't defer any of you from reading this.

Much Love

-Debbie


	21. Part 21

_"Well this will get you there." Holly shrugged. "I mean I hated suffering because some asshole chose me to get his jollies. It wasn't my fault so why should I have to suffer? During the high, I don't suffer. I get to be happy again."_

_"It really helps?" Haley asked, the thought of happiness enticing her._

_"Works for me." Holly told her softly as she lit the end of the joint before inhaling and offering it to Haley._

"I…" Haley paused after taking the joint in between her fingers. She watched the end of the joint burn, white smoke filtering into the air then glanced up to Holly who had just exhaled more white smoke, further polluting the air. "I'm sorry Hol. I can't do this."

"It's okay Haley. I wasn't trying to pressure you into it or anything. You wanted to know my secret. There it is." Holly smiled comfortingly as she took the drug back, took another hit and extinguished the end against the porch.

"Thanks. I just…It's not me." Haley sighed, watching as Holy went about hiding her stash in the wall.

"Haley. It's okay. I get it. I just hope it doesn't change our friendship or what you think of me."

"No. No not at all. If it helps you through this crap we're dealt then I'm happy for you. It would just go against everything I've ever thought and said if I were to use it…But now that I do know I know I can easily trip you out. This could be fun on my part." Haley smiled, lightening the mood.

"Oh thanks." Holly laughed as the two headed back inside.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"You ready to guys ready?" Lucas called as he entered the girls' apartment. It had been a torturous couple of days for Haley who had holed herself in the apartment and refused to talk to anyone but Holly, and even that was minimal. So, Brooke had decided that the gang needed to get her out of the apartment. It was a beautiful, almost too warm for May afternoon so Brooke decided to go out to the beach for some fun in the sun.

"Yep." Haley answered him, void of emotion and decked out in a pair of cuffed jean capris and a loose fitting t-shirt as she passed him and made her way to his car.

"She doesn't want to go?" Lucas guessed once Brooke appeared wearing more beach appropriate clothing.

"How'd you guess? It couldn't be the jeans." Brooke muttered. "She'll have fun. She just doesn't know it yet."

"I hope so." Lucas sighed, pulling the door closed and then locking it as the two left the apartment.

"Hey girlie." Peyton greeted as Haley, Brooke and Lucas approached her and Nathan, who had set up chairs and an umbrella on the beach.

Haley grumbled what sounded like a return hello and Nathan stood up from his chair to greet his wife.

"That bad huh?" Nathan quipped as he pulled Haley into a hug.

"I do not want to be here." She sighed into her husband's chest. The lines were still blurred between the two. Not enemies but not officially a 'married' couple again yet either. They were just estranged, both waiting for Haley to recuperate before making any progress on their own relationship.

"Try it for like an hour. If you're not having any fun I'll take you back to the apartment regardless of what Brooke says." Nathan bargained.

"Really?"

"I promise." Nathan assured as Haley left his embrace.

"Thank you." She told him sincerely before the moment was interrupted by Brooke.

"Let's get our fun in the sun started!"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Fun in the sun my ass." Haley muttered to herself as she sat curled up in one of the beach chairs under the umbrella. She had been sitting reading a magazine by herself at first after turning down a game of football, Frisbee, and bocce ball. Now she sat watching as Nathan and Lucas were throwing around the football with some other guys on the beach while Brooke and Peyton lay out in the sun, leaving Haley bored and pouting.

Looking around at each of her friends individually she could see how happy they were and frankly she was jealous. She wanted to be enjoying the sun and tossing around the ball but she couldn't bring herself to do it, her mind wasn't right. Wanting to leave, but not wanting to break up all the fun her friends were having she discreetly pulled out her cell phone and called herself a cab.

"Brooke. I'll be home later, I'm just not feeling it today. Thanks though." Haley told Brooke quickly as she saw her cab pull into the parking lot.

"What? Haley where are you going?" Brooke asked, her attention now on her roommate as she sat up from her previous laying position.

"Just to Holly's. I just didn't want to worry anyone."

"You called a cab? Didn't Nathan say he'd take you home if you wanted to leave?"

"Yea, but he's having fun here, so…I'll just see you later tonight." Haley spoke sullenly and left before anything else could be said.

…

"Hey. The offer still stand?" Haley greeted, her voice void of emotion as she stood solidly on Holly's doorstep.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

_Airplane II: The sequel is playing on the television_

"I am so confused." Holly giggled as the movie continued.

"No, I think it's simple. Unger was, um... Well Dunn was over Unger and… no, wait…" Haley tried to replay the scene in her mind. "Yea, I really don't know what they meant… But why were they under everyone?"

**Steve McCroskey**: Jacobs, I want to know absolutely everything that's happened up till now.  
**Jacobs**: Well, let's see. First the earth cooled. And then the dinosaurs came, but they got too big and fat, so they all died and they turned into oil. And then the Arabs came and they bought Mercedes Benzes. And Prince Charles started wearing all of Lady Di's clothes. I couldn't believe it.

Both girls burst into a fit of laughter at Jacobs' answer.

"I think I love him." Holly announced as Jacobs continued to filter through the screen.

"Holly, he's dead." Haley explained solemnly.

"He's what? But... Jacobs?" Holly's voice cracked.

"Well not the character but the actor, Stephen Stucker, he's dead." Haley answered before breaking out in laughter again.

"That…made…no sense!" Holly said between giggles.

"Oh it did too!"

"No, it really didn't."

"It did, whatever, shush, I'm trying to watch the movie." Haley concluded, her voice harsh.

**Buck Murdock**: We'd better get to the tower, Lieutenant.  
**Lt. Pervis**: We have no tower, sir.  
**Buck Murdock**: No tower?  
**Lt. Pervis**: Just a bridge, sir.  
**Buck Murdock**: Why the hell aren't I notified about these things?

"I wish I had a tower…" Holly announced after the scene.

"You're so weird."

"You know you want one too."

"Actually, I could really go for some sort of sustenance…I dunno, what do you have?" Haley asked feeling hungry.

"I don't know, let's go look….I can't find the pause button." Holly whined before Haley took the remote from her and paused the movie.

"Well, that was easy." Haley laughed as she and Holly made their way into the kitchen.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Haley. Haley wake up!" Holly whined, she was currently on the floor of her living room, pinned between the couch and Haley.

"What?" Haley groaned without opening her eyes.

"Get up, I'm stuck."

"Oh, sorry." Haley laughed as she rolled away from Holly.

"How you feeling?" Holly asked as she stood up and grabbed for a brownie they had made during their second food break.

"Pretty good." Haley smiled.

"Okay well here, eat a couple of these to keep that feeling and then we should get you home. Nathan's probably freaking out." Holly explained as Haley ate the 'special' brownie.

"Thank god we're like the same size." Haley sighed as she looked at herself in Holly's mirror, dressed in Holly's clothes.

"Dude, we're like the same person. And, and our names both start with H….Oh my god, we're H-squared!" Holly cried excitedly.

"H²….yes!" Haley laughed, Holly soon joining her.

"Okay, we haveta go." Holly dragged. "Wait, here. Take these for now."

"And put them?" Haley asked as she took two joints from Holly.

"I don't know. Um, here." Holly said as she took the joints back and unscrewed a pen, removing the interior and replacing it with the drug.

"You're a freakin genius!" Haley exclaimed as she placed the pen in her purse.

"Well, I am one part of H²." Holly laughed as the two started the walk to Haley's apartment.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"What do you mean she never came home?" Nathan asked Brooke angrily.

"I haven't seen her since she left the beach. I assume she's still with Holly. I mean when I got in last night she wasn't here and the apartment was how we left it." Brooke explained.

"She's not answering her cell." Nathan sighed, closing his cell phone. It was then that Haley and Holly entered the apartment, their arms linked, to two very worried sets of eyes.

"Uh oh." The two girls said at the same time before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill in any sense including the characters, nor do I own Airplane II: The Sequel, or Stephen Stucker._

A/N: First; The timeline is screwy. So to recap timeline wise. Nathan had yet to forgive Haley when she was raped. Then the trial happens a little after one month. And now it's suddenly May. I know it makes no sense, but this is a fiction, annnd who goes to the beach any earlier than May? (unless your in like the more Southern states) Though I'm sure the people of N.C could very well have the weather to go, I actually know nothing about the weather down there, save that they get hit with hurricanes and it doesn't get as cold as here in Canada. So… just, work with me here. lol.

Second; This chapter was re-written due to all of your amazing replies to the last cliffhanger. Initially I wrote the cliffy then started this chapter with the girls watching Airplane 2. But due to the responses I got about Haley taking the drugs I wanted to add more depth and inner turmoil to Haley and her pain before I had her accept the stuff. I have a whole storyline branching from the drugs that I do want to use so I didn't want to have Haley refuse them and Holly completely.

That being said, I'm not going to give away if Haley becomes addicted and completely out of character or if she gets caught, etc. That will all be handled in the forth coming chapters, which are for the most part written and ready to post. I just have to go through and add or subtract from what's written and then pray for a steady net connection to get it to you guys. (By next week my net issues should be resolved)

Also, anyone who hasn't seen nor heard of _Airplane_ or _Airplane 2: The Sequel_ I highly encourage you to go out and find a copy. They're old movies from, I'll guess the 70's... The movies are hilarious. Total spoofs. They played the second one on the family channel last December and I've loved them since...I actually found the second for sale and bought it...I have yet to find the first in a store...

Thank you all SO much for all the amazing replies. That last chapter sure brought you guys to click on that "Submit Reply" button. I loved it!

Thank you again! And keep it up!

Much Love

-Debbie


	22. Part 22

A/N: THANK YOU soo very much for all the wonderful replies! They really mean the life of this fic. Anyhow, to show my love for you from the love I received for this fic I have two back to back updates! The next one being my fav chapter so far. Anyhow. Thank you again. Remember that after you read this, part 22, part 23 is waiting for you in the drop menu!

Please read and reply!

-Debbie

* * *

"Well I think she's okay." Brooke muttered looking between the two girls who had entered the apartment, their laughter subsiding.

"Sorry. H² moment." Haley explained, trying to hold back a new set of giggles.

"H²?" Brooke asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Haley, Holly. H²." Haley explained.

"Hey! Um, could you point me to the bathroom?" Holly greeted, acting as normal as possible, which wasn't hard for her to do, she had long mastered acting sane while stoned.

"Yea, it's right there." Brooke told her wearily.

"Sorry I didn't call. I needed to talk to Holly about everything and then I just ended up crashing at her place." Haley explained to the best of her ability.

"As long as you're okay." Brooke muttered, slightly annoyed before grabbing a drink and heading to the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as Haley stood in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm great. Sorry for worrying you." Haley told him, taking his hand in her own.

"Yea, just call next time?" Nathan told her unsteadily, he knew something wasn't right.

"Got it." Haley nodded, wrapping her arms around him needing to feel his embrace. Nathan, surprised at her actions continued the hug before pulling away.

"You hungry?" He asked, trying to look into his wife's eyes.

"Starved. Can we go out?"

"Sure, but what about Holly?" Nathan asked, still suspicious of his wife.

"Crap!" Haley laughed, walking to the bathroom door and knocking. "Holly?"

"Haley?" Holly's muffled voice answered.

"Yeah. Um you okay in there?"

"Umm…"

"Right. Hang on a second Nathan." Haley chuckled as she open the bathroom door, entering the room before closing the door behind her, finding Holly sitting on the toilet, pants down and staring at the wall. Haley laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Haley! I'm trying to pee!" Holly gasped, shocked to see her counterpart in the bathroom with her.

"Sorry!" Haley laughed, turning around to face the door, waiting for Holly.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked as she washed her hands.

"Um. Oh Nathan wants to take me out to get food and you were still in here."

"Oops. Mind lapse." Holly giggled, opening the bathroom door and exiting.

"You want a ride home?" Haley offered.

"Um, yea if you don't mind."

"You're kidding right?" Haley laughed. "Nathan can we give Holly a ride home before we go out?"

"Yea sure." Nathan answered, following the girls out the door.

"Hol, would you mock me if I was still a cheerleader?" Haley asked when they were in the car.

"Definitely." Holly laughed while Nathan drove in silence, not sure what to make of their giddiness.

"Oh dude, I should talk to Brooke and get you a spot on the squad!" Haley said excitedly.

"Hales, she doesn't go to our school." Nathan sighed, something was wrong with this picture.

"Ah that's only a minor detail." Haley shrugged, Holly laughed along, noticing Nathan's suspicion.

"This is it. Hey, Haley, walk me to the door?" Holly asked as Nathan pulled into the driveway.

"Sure."

"Okay, um try to act as normal as possible in front of your friends. I think Nathan knows something's different."

"Yea, me being happy."

"I know. I'm not saying hide it. Just-"

"No I get it. But he's waiting. I'll see you at group?"

"Yep. See ya H1."

"Later…H2?" Haley laughed as she climbed back into the car.

"Where to Hales?" Nathan asked, his voice void of emotion.

"How about we just go to your place? You have food there right?" Haley suggested.

"Yea, you sure though?"

"Why not? I just don't really feel like sitting in a restaurant right now." Haley shrugged trying to focus on the passing scenery.


	23. Part 23

A few hours later found Haley and Nathan in the Scott mansion watching "Pride and Prejudice". Not what Nathan would have chose, but Haley had eyed it, and wanting for her to be as comfortable and happy as possible they ordered it. Now the two were side by side with Nathan's arm wrapped around Haley as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Nathan pouted as he felt Haley's warmth leave his side.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Haley smiled as she left him on the couch.

Making sure he was watching the movie she quietly grabbed her purse to take with her and bypassed the bathroom before slipping outside onto the Scott's back deck.

Wanting more for and with Nathan she cautiously unscrewed her pen and allowed one of the joints to fall into her hand.

Taking out the lighter she kept in her purse she lit the end of the joint before bringing it to her lips and softly inhaling. Keeping alert for any signs of Nathan she exhaled and took another hit.

Repeating this action a few more times she extinguished the joint on the floor of the deck and put everything away, pulling out her vanilla scented body spray to cover the smell that was sure to have covered her body.

Luckily for Haley the wind was blowing and was able to keep the smell of the weed from accumulating and instead blew away into the air and away from the house.

Inside, getting restless from Haley's absence sat Nathan. He wasn't even interested in the movie, it made absolutely no sense and he couldn't understand what they were even saying.

"So what'd I miss?" Haley asked as she settled back on the couch with minimal distance between them.

"I couldn't tell you." Nathan told her truthfully.

"What?" She laughed softly, feeling the high already.

"Haley, this movie is so confusing. They're not even speaking English." Nathan pouted.

"They are too. But if you don't like it then I guess we'll have to do something else." Haley suggested, bringing herself closer to Nathan.

She moved slowly before latching her lips to his, enticing him with a slow and seductive kiss. Without breaking apart Haley moved herself so that she was straddling Nathan's lap while threading her fingers through his hair. Oxygen slowly became an issue so Haley pulled back from his lips and instead began leaving a trail of hot, open mouth kisses to his neck. Wanting more she grasped at the hem of Nathan's shirt, moving her hands underneath it and scraping her nails against his stomach before gripping the fabric and removing it completely. Moaning softly, as his wife furthered her journey down his new nakedness Nathan ran his hands down Haley's sides before settling them around her waist. Enjoying herself, Haley began to push herself up against him, rubbing herself against his excitement.

"Hales..." Nathan moaned, trying to focus on Haley herself and not what she was currently doing to his body.

This only further motivated Haley as she pulled back and pulled off her shirt, throwing it off to the side to land by Nathan's. She brought her mouth back to his and thrust her tongue in his mouth to meet his in a seductive battle. With her tongue directly against his Nathan was able to finally pinpoint the taste that consumed his wife's saliva.

"Oh. my. god… You're stoned! I can't believe I didn't catch it." Nathan accused after abruptly pulling back from his wife.

"What? Nathan what are you talking about?" Haley asked confused as hell as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moved off of Nathan's lap.

"Haley, I could taste the weed in your mouth. At first I didn't know what the taste was and didn't connect the two, but. Haley I know what weed tastes like."

"And how would you know?" Haley asked as quickly as her mind could think.

"I've done it before, I just never thought you would."

"Well stop thinking it cause I'm not using it Nathan." Haley lied.

"You're not using it? Right Haley. Let me see your purse." Nathan demanded, holding his hand out for the bag.

"What?"

"You're purse. I'm assuming that when you went to the bathroom you used some so you must have some on you. And if I'm wrong then you have nothing to hide."

"Whatever Nathan, I don't need this." Haley hissed as she hastily put on her shirt to leave.

"Haley, you're hurting yourself, just let me see your bag." Nathan told her. Haley responded by grabbing her purse as she began to make her way to the front door, only to be stopped by Nathan grabbing the bag from her grasp.

"Nathan!" Haley cursed, angrily following behind her husband. This high wasn't feeling so happy.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke's voice rang through the house, stopping both Haley and Nathan.

"You guys are early." Nathan greeted as Lucas and Brooke entered the living room.

"And apparently we're interrupting something." Brooke raised her eyebrows, she felt the tension and yet their hair was array and Nathan was topless.

"No," Haley scoffed. "It's fine."

"Well good, what movie are we watching?" Brooke asked as she stretched her legs out on the couch. Nathan took this opportunity to root through Haley's bag. He couldn't visually see anything but the smell was distinctive.

"Dude what are you doing?" Lucas asked as he watched his brother search the purse.

"Nathan just give it back." Haley snapped as she watched Nathan pull out the stash pen.

"Yea Nate, it's just so not your colour." Brooke joked, her laughter seizing as Nathan unscrewed the pen, letting 2 perfectly rolled joints fall to the ground, well one and a half.


	24. Part 24

"Oh, wow." Brooke whispered in amazement, her eyes not looking away from the joints that lay on the table in front of them.

"I don't-I…" Haley tried to formulate a sentence.

"That's not Haley's. I mean guys, this is Hales. She wouldn't use drugs." Lucas tried to defend his best friend, his mind not believing what had just happened.

"I know man, I don't want to believe it but everything makes sense now."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked defensively.

"No Luke he's right. She was really beside herself earlier like really happy and giddy."

"And you guys don't think that maybe the group therapy is helping her, that maybe she's getting past everything?" Lucas asked now in full denial.

"Luke, I could taste the weed in her mouth." Nathan sighed.

"What were you doing with her? She's not ready for that!" Lucas fussed.

"Oh, but I thought the group stuff was helping and that she's all better now." Nathan snapped back becoming annoyed with his brother.

"Stop it!" Haley yelled. "I'm sitting right here."

"So start explaining." Nathan bit, still reeling from the tiff with Lucas.

"I. I don't have anything to explain to you." Haley replied firmly.

"Like hell you don't. You're taking drugs Haley." Nathan argued back his tone anything but nice.

"I knew there was something about Holly I didn't like." Brooke commented.

"You don't even know her." Haley defended her friend.

"Since when did you start giving in to peer-pressure?" Nathan spat in disgust.

"Like you'd know what I would and wouldn't give into right now. I'm going to the bathroom." Haley threw back before going into the bathroom.

"I can't believe this is happening." Brooke sighed as she relaxed back into the couch, as Nathan wandered into the kitchen.

Taking in her surroundings Haley tried to clear her mind and think of a way out. The only option that would allow her any kind of stealth would be to exit through the window.

She opened the window and popped out the screen, placing it beneath the window before hoisting herself onto the ledge. After maneuvering herself through the window she dropped down onto the grass beside the house, closed the window and called herself a cab.

"She's been in there too long." Brooke commented after sitting in silence with Nathan and Lucas for what felt like a good 5 minutes.

"Feel free to check on her." Nathan motioned to the bathroom that Haley 'occupied'.

"Um, she's gone." Brooke announced as she came back from the bathroom without Haley.

"What do you mean she's gone Brooke?" Nathan asked, agitation laced through his voice.

"I mean she's not in the bathroom and the screen is out of the window gone."

"Great. This is just perfect." Nathan spat, grabbing his keys off of the table.

"What did you expect?" Lucas asked, speaking for the first time since the blow up.

"What are you talking about now?" Nathan paused mid-step to glare at his older brother.

"You guys just attacked her. You really think she was going to hang around to be yelled at by you two?"

"Before you start another pissing match. Can we just focus on finding Haley?" Brooke suggested as she stood between the two brothers.

"Whatever." Nathan muttered as he led the way out. "She probably went to Holly's."

"Do you think she got Haley into the drugs?" Brooke asked Nathan who was getting his car keys and wallet.

"I don't know Brooke."

"Well it would make sense. I mean Holly went through the same thing as Haley right? And they got kind of close. I don't know, but I do think Holly has something to do with this." Brooke concluded.

"Guys, don't you think we should maybe give her time to cool off?" Lucas spoke up as they made their way to the door.

"What and have her get stoned all over again?" Nathan snipped.

"It'll be okay Luke." Brooke soothed as Lucas continued to look lost and heartbroken.

Haley had called a cab to take her from Nathan's house to Holly's and after paying the driver she was now entering her friend's home.

"Holly?" She called into the house as she made her way into the living room.

"Hey James. I thought you were spending the night with Nathan." Holly smiled as she joined Haley on the couch.

"Yea. Um, he kind of found out about the weed." Haley mumbled.

"What? But how?"

"We were making out and then he pulled back saying he could taste weed and that everything made sense now. I tried to deny everything but he grabbed my bag from me and rooted through it before finding the pen and opening it. Brooke and Lucas were there and saw the whole thing. It was bad Hol, like really really bad." Haley confessed as Holly watched doe-eyed.

"Shit Hales."

"Yea, I know."

"So how'd you end up here?"

"They cornered me so I snuck out the bathroom window and luckily had my phone in my pocket so I called a cab."

"Wow. Nothing gets by that hubby of yours huh?"

"God, what am I gonna do?" Haley let out a frustrated sigh before someone rang the doorbell to the home.

"We'll think of something." Holly assured as she got up to answer the door. "Um, Hales. Your keepers are here."

"What?" Haley asked as she too moved to peak out the curtains, revealing Lucas, Nathan and Brooke on the doorstep. "Don't answer. I can't face them yet."

"Whatever you want." Holly told her as the doorbell rang out again, followed by the ringing of Haley's cell phone.

"Shh." Haley cursed the phone knowing that the three outside could very well hear the loud ring from the phone.

"Haley. Please open the door." Nathan's muffled voice begged from the other side of the door.

"I'm sure if we just stay quiet long enough they'll leave." Holly whispered as she moved back into the living room.

After talking quietly about how her friends didn't have a right to judge her use of drugs or how they could never understand what she was going through the girls were silenced by the click of the front door opening. Moving cautiously to the foyer the two were caught off guard by an older couple.

"Mom, Dad? What- what are you guys doing here?" Holly asked as she hugged her parents.

"We thought it was time to be home for a bit." Holly's mother answered.

"Good. Guys this is Haley, we met at group." Holly introduced.

"Hello dear. Thank you for keeping Holly in good company." The mother greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Haley returned shyly.

"Likewise. Now, do either of you know these ones who seem to be camped out on my front porch?" Holly's father asked as he side stepped to reveal the group the girls had been avoiding.

"No..." Holly answered after Haley remained mute, resulting in an unbearable, awkward silence.

Nathan's face drained of all colour as he waited for his wife to speak up, but instead Haley nervously looked between Holly, her parents and then her friends, never making eye contact.

"Well then, I think it would be best if the lot of you leave before I report you for trespassing." Holly's father threatened.

"Wait." Haley spoke softly. "They're my friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Holly?" The man looked confused at the group, a sense of relief washed over Nathan.

"I-I wasn't sure." Holly stumbled, looking to Haley for help.

"Alright, well don't be too long. It was nice meeting you Haley." Holly's mother smiled before her and her husband retreated into the kitchen.

"Hales..." Nathan sighed, watching as Haley grabbed onto Holly's hand.

"Tutorgirl, come home. We want to help you."

"Holly. Could you come in here please?" Holly's mother called from the kitchen.

"You're better than this Haley." Brooke whispered after Holly had left, leaving the group in a deafening silence.

"I just want to be happy, what's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing. But you don't need drugs to be happy." Nathan answered gently.

"Right, I was just supposed snap out of it, forget about what happened. Newsflash, it doesn't work that way."

"You never gave yourself a chance."

"Two months. I waited two months for it get better. By that time I was in a darker hell then when everything first happened." Haley stated coldly, interrupted by Holly who was making a beeline for the stairs. "Hol?"

"Oh, um. I won't be around here, for a bit." Holly stammered.

"What?"

"I guess I forgot to clean up the kitchen and my parents found some of the leftovers." Holly described, her voice making evident what kind of leftovers were found.

"So they're sending you away?" Haley asked incredulously.

"To my Aunt Barb's in Texas."

"You can't leave." Haley protested.

"Haley, you're gonna be okay."

"No. Can we talk to your parents maybe. And..."

"Haley. Let it go. It was fun while it lasted."

"So just like that you're done?"

"There's nothing I can do. You know about my parents. They were just waiting for me to screw up. It was just a matter of time." Holly told her sympathetically.

"It's not fair." Haley mumbled, willing herself not to cry.

"Hales…" Nathan called softly.

"Haley. Go, be with Nathan. He loves you and he's trying so hard to be there for you. And so is everyone else. You've got a great support system. Not everyone has that. I certainly didn't and look where I'm ending up. Let them help you." Holly whispered before she pulled Haley into a tight hug.

"This is not fair." Haley muttered into the other girls embrace.

"It's not. But then what's fair about what we've been through? I'll call you when I get settled. Thanks for being here for me." Holly gave her farewell and Haley mumbled her response and watched as her friend ascended the stairs.

"Haley?" Nathan called again to his wife's back.

"I just want to be happy." Haley whispered before turning around to face her friends, allowing Nathan to take her hand and lead him to his embrace.

"And we want to help you get there. Without drugs."


	25. Part 25

_"Oh. my. god… You're stoned! I can't believe I didn't catch it." Nathan accused after abruptly pulling back from his wife._

_"What? Nathan what are you talking about?" Haley asked confused as hell as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moved off of Nathan's lap._

_"Haley, I could taste the weed in your mouth. At first I didn't know what the taste was and didn't connect the two, but. Haley I know what weed tastes like."_

_"And how would you know?" Haley asked as quickly as her mind could think._

_"I've done it before, I just never thought you would."_

_"Well stop thinking it cause I'm not using it Nathan." Haley lied._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_"Nathan just give it back." Haley snapped as she watched Nathan pull out the stash pen._

_"Yea Nate, it's just so not your colour." Brooke joked, her laughter seizing as Nathan unscrewed the pen, letting 2 perfectly rolled joints fall to the ground, well one and a half._

_"Oh, wow." Brooke whispered in amazement, her eyes not looking away from the joints that lay on the table in front of them._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey James. I thought you were spending the night with Nathan." Holly smiled as she joined Haley on the couch._

_"Yea. Um, he kind of found out about the weed." Haley mumbled._

_"What? But how?"_

_"We were making out and then he pulled back saying he could taste weed and that everything made sense now. I tried to deny everything but he grabbed my bag from me and rooted through it before finding the pen and opening it. Brooke and Lucas were there and saw the whole thing. It was bad Hol, like really really bad." Haley confessed as Holly watched doe-eyed._

_"Shit Hales."_

_"Yea, I know."_

_"So how'd you end up here?"_

_"They cornered me so I snuck out the bathroom window and luckily had my phone in my pocket so I called a cab."_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_"Haley. Go, be with Nathan. He loves you and he's trying so hard to be there for you. And so is everyone else. You've got a great support system. Not everyone has that. I certainly didn't and look where I'm ending up. Let them help you." Holly whispered before she pulled Haley into a tight hug._

_"This is not fair." Haley muttered into the other girls embrace._

_"It's not. But then what's fair about what we've been through? I'll call you when I get settled. Thanks for being here for me." Holly gave her farewell and Haley mumbled her response and watched as her friend ascended the stairs._

_"Haley?" Nathan called again to his wife's back._

_"I just want to be happy." Haley whispered before turning around to face her friends, allowing Nathan to take her hand and lead him to his embrace._

_"And we want to help you get there. Without drugs."_

**Part 25**

"You have any more drugs we should know about?" Brooke demanded as her Nathan and Lucas began the first of many steps to getting 'their' Haley back.

"No." Haley answered quietly.

"Are you sure you're not lying about that?" Nathan asked harshly. Ever since the group stepped out of the car, from their painstakingly long and silent ride home, Nathan had been more than standoffish towards Haley.

"Nate" Lucas scorned as Haley shifted uncomfortably.

"Ignore him. Haley, we need to know. Was it Holly that gave you the stuff? Or is there someone we don't know about?" Brooke asked softly, she knew that despite any harsh feeling towards the other girl she had to remain calm and friendly or any progress made would be shot to hell. A concept that, apparently, Nathan hadn't grasped.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" Haley pleaded her voice drained of emotion.

"You can go to sleep and brood in a minute, we just want to make sure we know the 411 on this."

"You mean you want to know how long I've had the drugs and who's to blame. Last night was my first time ever doing it and I'm the only person to blame, so if you want to hate someone for this hate me. I'm going to bed." Haley lectured and left no room for objection as she slammed the bedroom door behind her.

"Nathan!" Brooke scorned as soon as the door shut.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm going home. I'll be over tomorrow morning." Nathan ignored the question and left the apartment.

"I'll go talk to him." Lucas sighed as he followed Nathan's trail. "Nathan!"

"What now Lucas?"

"What went on with you and Haley? You've been an ass to her since we got here."

"Nothing happened so why don't you just mind your own business for once and go be with Brooke or something." Nathan snipped as he climbed into his car and drove off, leaving Lucas alone in the parking lot.

XoxoxoxoX

"You're home early." Karen commented when Lucas returned home after being left in the parking lot and then saying goodnight to Brooke.

"Doesn't feel early." Lucas sighed as he dropped dramatically on the couch across from his mom.

"What happened? Is Haley okay?" Karen asked worriedly, snapping to attention at the tone of her drained son.

"Not really mom." Lucas answered, his voice cracking.

"Honey, she'll get through this. Haley's such a strong person and she has great support from you, Nathan, Brooke, myself, Keith, Peyton. This list goes on. She will get better Lucas, it's just going to take some time." She comforted as she moved to sit beside the boy.

"Nate caught her with marijuana." Lucas admitted stoically.

"What? Haley James?"

"Haley Scott." Lucas clipped. "We were all supposed to watch a movie but Nathan found out that Haley was stoned and it went from there. She snuck out the bathroom window and went to Holly's and now Holly is being sent to Texas because her parents found out that she had also been using drugs. Haley's home with Brooke now though. Oh and on top of all that Nathan has decided to go back to being an ass. Always makes for fun times."

"Oh wow… I am so terrible sorry that any of you have to go through this. And I can't believe Haley would do drugs. That is just so out of character for her." Karen thought out loud before she silenced herself.

"Yeah… I just. We don't know how to help her ma." Lucas spoke with deep emotion.

"We'll get her through this. We just have to stick together. And Nathan will come back around he just needs some time to process this. We'll have Haley back in due time, we just have to work at it." Karen told him sternly while rubbing his back comfortingly.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Rise and shine missy." Brooke sang cheerfully as she drew open the curtains, flooding the bedroom with sunlight.

"Too early." Haley moaned, covering her head with her blankets.

"Oh no. We need to start your rehab before you start going through withdrawal." Brooke explained while taking away Haley's blankets.

"You do know that it was weed right? Not crack." Haley muttered after sitting up and making her way to the bathroom tiredly.

"What's the difference, both are drugs and both are illegal." Brooke called through the now closed bathroom door. "At least she can't escape through our window."

"She awake?" Nathan asked insistently after Brooke opened the door to his knocking.

"Only if you plan on not being an ass to her. And good morning to you too." Brooke smiled falsely before returning to her coffee she had left on the island.

"Whatever Brooke."

"No. If you're going to be like that all morning then I'm not asking, I'm telling you to leave. I don't know what happened between you two but she's still Haley and she's still recovering from Billy so unless you're here to help her then you're not wanted here at all." Brooke returned in a hushed but stern voice to keep Haley from hearing.

"It's too early for this." Nathan muttered as he turned around and left the apartment just as quickly as he came.

"Was that Nathan?" Haley asked as she emerged from the bathroom to see the front door closing.

"Um yea. I just, I sent him on an errand. He'll be back in a little bit." Brooke smiled worriedly. "But now for you…"

"Brooke I don't know what you've read or seen but I didn't use weed long enough to go through withdrawal. And on top of that users don't normally suffer from withdrawal from weed anyway. Please, just drop it."

_(following nathan)_

"You going inside or planning a future as a gargoyle?" Peyton joked as she sat beside Nathan who was perched on the staircase to the girls' apartment.

"She lied to me. It was so obvious that she was high and yet she lied about it over and over, yelling at me because I caught her. If I hadn't of found her stash she probably would have continued to deny it. And she didn't even flinch or make any sign of remorse, she just straight up lied to me." Nathan confessed, his attitude completing a 180.

"Okay, straight to the point today…She probably panicked. And she was high so she wasn't thinking clearly anyway. Don't take it personally Nate. She was cornered, it's nature to defend yourself in any means possible." Peyton comforted, inwardly thanking Brooke for calling her last night with the latest details.

"It's just…how am I supposed to trust her when she continually lies to me? She knows that's what it's about between us. She knows. I told her." Nathan cried with an emotion that Peyton had only ever seen him portray when Haley left him for her music.

"She's not Haley right now…"

"Brooke. Drop it!" Haley's voice sounded loudly, a slamming door heard soon after.

"Nuh uh Haley. You did the crime, now you pay the time." Brooke's voice followed after the slammed door re-opened.

"Oh, try being just a little more cliché." Haley barked back.

"Whoa. Retract the claws." Peyton stepped in before another remark could be made by either one of her friends. Peyton made to stand between the two girls, Brooke standing in the doorway to the apartment while Nathan stood from his place on the steps, now behind Haley.

"She won't listen to me." Brooke whined.

"Are you five?" Haley snipped to Brooke. "Maybe if you knew what you were talking about I'd listen rather than you trying to force me to do something."

"Haley," Peyton tried.

"No. I won't let her force me to do something I don't want to do." Haley continued though her voice strong but now scared.

"Well why don't you just go with Peyton. At least she knows first hand what she'd be talking about." Brooke steamed, unfazed by Haley's fear.

"Brooke!" Peyton cursed looking guilty between Haley and Nathan.

"What?" Brooke asked clueless to Peyton's panic. Then she saw Peyton tilting her head towards Nathan. "Ohh right. Sorry."

"You know, just, whatever. Let's just all go inside and deal with all this." Peyton tried to reason.

"Hell no. I'm not going back in there with her." Haley protested.

"Be sure the feelings mutual." Brooke replied smugly.

"What happened to not being an ass Brooke?" Nathan asked speaking for the first time since the girls came outside.

"Well that was before Haley went all bitch." Brooke returned before going back inside the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"You did kind of go off on her." Peyton smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Well she attacked me she's treating me like I'm some crack whore or something."

"You were using weed Haley." Nathan scolded.

"Not you too." Haley sighed.

"Whatever Haley. You messed up you could at least own up to it." He pressed before making his way down the stairs to the parking lot, Haley left staring brokenly at his retreating figure.

"I messed up bad Peyton." Haley sighed, only now allowing herself to breakdown after holding her strong exterior for Brooke and Nathan.

"You were hurt and scared and while that doesn't excuse using drugs it was understandable."

"Well because of it my roommate and my husband are pissed at me. And Holly was sent away. Life just keeps getting better." Haley mumbled as tears continued to roll down her face.

"Brooke is just confused. She wants to be able to help you and yea if you don't take her offer then she takes it personally but just talk to her, apologize for snapping at her. You two will be fine. And as for Nathan. He's confused too but mainly hurt. I think I'd start with him. Give Brooke sometime to cool off." Peyton advised.

"Thanks Peyton." Haley let out a small smile and wiped her eyes, her tears slowly coming to an end.

"No problem. And um, while you're dealing with Nathan, I'll talk to Brooke about the whole drugs and withdrawal thing for you."

"Okay, now I owe you."

"And we can discuss payments while we find that husband of yours. Let's go." Peyton laughed, throwing her arm around Haley's shoulders as the two descended the stairs.

* * *

A/N: I'm am so sorry this took so long to get up. It doesn't even feel like a month has gone by, well almost a month. I am so sorry that I let myself get that far behind with this. The last chapter was the last of my preplanned chapters, so that's a part of the wait, the other was writers block, life, etc. Anyhow, so I have to sit down and add some more to my outline for this story and then we should be back in business. 

Also, I'm not sure what it is but I felt like this chapter was maybe too fast or all over the place, I don't know. I just felt something was off with this chapter…maybe it was the slight hiatus…or the fact that I have a summer cold…anyhow…

Thank you to everyone who is reading and especially big thanks to you who are replying!

Much Love

-Debbie


	26. Part 26

A/N: Just wanted to say a major thank you to everyone who left me a comment. The response to that last chapter was amazing! Totally blew me away, and I loved it!

I know some of you are pissed at Nathan for his attitude in the last chapter. I hope this chapter restores your love for him and helps you better understand why he was in such amood in the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I had a little trouble ending it, but it's done and I've let go of the frustration. Also just another thank you to those who let me know the area's that needed a little help. I hope I was able to smooth that out.

Alright. Enough from me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part 26**

(okay so let's pull an OTH original and even though the last chapter happened only minutes ago (took place in the early am), it's suddenly around 8, 8:30pm for this next installment)

"Not now Haley." Nathan voiced after playing dumb to Haley arrival and Peyton's departure. He was currently shooting basketball at the Rivercourt by himself while Haley approached him from behind.

"Well Peyton was my ride and she just left so…" Haley rebutted walking past Nathan to grab the basketball he had just shot from the top of the key.

"So you're walking home?" Nathan smirked before watching Haley take and hold the ball to herself, the smirk falling from his lips. "What are you doing Haley?"

"I'm sorry I took the drugs." Haley admitted softly as she approached Nathan to stand in front of him.

"No you're not." Nathan muttered, taking the ball from Haley's grip and shooting it in the basket.

"Yea I am. And who are you to judge me for that. You admitted to using weed before Nathan. Why is it when I mess up or trying something I get reprimanded for it?" Haley asked her voice calm yet angry as the orange ball bounced on the concrete behind her.

"I told you not now." He reminded her, walking past to retrieve the ball from the grass where it now lay.

"Why? Why not now?" Haley mocked with the last two words watching as he shot the basketball again before moving to sit on the bleachers.

"Hales." Nathan sighed knowing that he was trapped, she was his weak spot and she was playing just that role to get what she wanted.

"Tell me Nathan. Why is it that when I want to chase my dreams, when I try something to help me be happy, when I try something to be able to give you more, why do I get punished for it? Why does everyone else get away with a ton of more things than I do? Hell Billy's only getting 4 years in jail for what he did and yet I get stabbed with the sharp end of the stick." Haley rambled, stopping only when Nathan cut her off.

"Because you lied." Nathan blurted out. "You lied to me about Chris and then you lied to me about using the drugs."

"Nathan, I…"

"No Haley. I told you, I told you the night you came back that I couldn't trust you and you, I thought you understood that…"

"I did, I do Nathan." Haley promised, watching on bated breath as he continued, his voice an eerie calm.

"Then Billy happened and it was this huge reality check for me, for us and we were working on it. We were going to help you rise above what happened and then focus on us, you and me. And then last night happened and you lied to me over and over and it was so obvious you were lying yet you kept it up. And you got pissed at me cause I called you out on it. I want to be here for you Haley. I want to be able to comfort you and play the part of the concerned caring husband like I should be, but I can't do that. I can't be there for you to have you throw it all back in my face and lie to me, especially when that was the problem in the first place." Nathan ranted, finally letting it all out to the right person, leaving the two in a long silence.

"I'm sorry. And I love you. That's all I can say Nathan cause, I, I honestly don't remember everything about last night. At least not down to the specific dialogue and I hate this feeling. Not being able to remember what went on. But if you say that I lied to you and got mad at you then I believe you and I'm sorry. That's all I can offer, that and the promise to never do weed again, cause if it makes me lie to you and then become angry with you when you did nothing to deserve it, then I don't want to use it, regardless of the good and happiness it made me feel before that... I really am sorry Nathan." Haley promised with her whole heart, the old Haley showing through in her speech.

"Me too." Nathan sighed taking in his wife's words as he stared, confused, out across the water.

"Please don't let what happened last night affect our progress. I can't offer you a normal relationship right now, but when I am ready, I don't want to be ready with anyone else but you Nathan. I can't even begin to describe to you, how wrong it felt with Billy…and I'm not helping my case at all…" Haley trailed off.

"No, it's uh, it's good for you to talk about it." Nathan grimaced, he never wanted to hear the details about his wife with another guy but if it helped her to get better then he would sit through it.

"I know what you mean by that and I love you for it. But I'm not going to put you through that. I wouldn't want to hear about you with another girl, forced or not." Haley cringed at the thought.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled, stealing a glace at Haley who was intently watching the sun set behind the town across the water.

"So, where are we?" Haley asked unsteadily after the sun had disappeared behind the buildings.

"The river court." Nathan answered cockily.

"Ha ha. I meant us. You, me…this?"

"I don't know."

"Well, are we okay? Can I talk to you?"

"Yea we're okay. And you can always talk to me Haley, you know that." Nathan assured her with a questioning glance.

"Good." She replied shortly averting her gaze back to the water.

"Okay…so you talk to Brooke yet?" Nathan asked cautiously, not really wanting to change the subject but knowing it was done.

"No, I wanted to find you first. Plus Peyton was going to talk to her before me, let her know what exactly it is she's dealing with."

"What, pot?"

"Yeah, I never figured her to have used it but I'm sure she's been to parties where it was being passed around but I guess she doesn't really know too much about it. Peyton was going to fill her in on the facts so this morning doesn't happen again." Haley explained further.

"What did Brooke mean earlier when she said for you to go with Peyton because she'd know what she was dealing with? For as long as I've known her I don't think she ever used pot." Nathan inquired, recalling the earlier conversation.

"Um, that's not really my secret to tell Nathan. It's just…something she's not proud of, but it's in the past and it's been dealt with. No worries."

"But there is something to tell, something I missed?"

"It was last year. If you want to know you should ask her, it's not my place to tell anyone and that includes you."

"Alright, I get it. You wanna head home?" Nathan asked, dropping the previous topic but making a mental note to ask Peyton about it.

"No. But I should. Go apologize to Brooke, make sure I have somewhere to sleep tonight." Haley groaned.

"C'mon I'll drive you." Nathan laughed, standing up before offering his hand to Haley.

"Thank you." Haley smiled whole heartedly, accepting his hand as they walked together to the car.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Oh, hey Lucas." Haley greeted as she entered the apartment to find Lucas sitting on one of the couches by himself.

"Heyy. Everything okay between you and Nathan now?" Lucas asked clicking the television off to better hear his friend.

"Yea, how'd you know that's where I just came from?" Haley asked only to find her answer coming from the bathroom.

"I am so sorry room mate. You were right, I had no clue what I was talking about." Brooke apologized the second she saw Haley in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry too, I know you were just trying to help and I really appreciate it." Haley returned to which Brooke drew her into a hug. "So we okay?"

"Definitely. I'm here for you for whatever you need." Brooke promised, both girls still in the embrace, ignoring the knocking that Lucas answered the door to.

"Sweeet." Tim's voice sounded from the doorway.

"What are you doing here Dim?" Brooke asked annoyed as she and Haley pulled apart to glare at Tim.

"Tim!" Lucas called when he didn't answer.

"What?" Tim asked after breaking out of his daze with a tell-tale grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked again.

"Lookin' for Nate." Tim answered nonchalantly.

"He hasn't lived here for months Dim." Brooke scowled.

"Duh Brooke. He wasn't home so I figured he'd probably be here." Tim explained.

"Sorry Tim. You just missed him. He dropped me off a few minutes ago." Haley told him sincerely.

"Thank you Haley. Why does everyone else have to be so bitchy to the Tim?" Tim wondered aloud.

"Because you call yourself 'the Tim', you're perverted, you…" Brooke began listing off the things that annoyed her where Tim was involved.

"Yo, Nate man. Where you at?" Tim asked through his phone as he ignored Brooke and left the apartment.

"What just happened?" Brooke asked in shock.

"I think Dim just gave you the brush off." Haley smirked.

"Oh no. No, he does not get to do that." Brooke huffed and followed Tim out of the apartment.

"How you doing Hales?" Lucas asked as he turned around from the door to face his longest friend who remained behind the island.

"Fine."

"Wow, cryptic. Very nice Hales." Lucas teased.

"Dealing with Nathan and Brooke today has kept my mind off of everything, so right now I'm okay. I can't guarantee I'll be feeling like this in a couple hours but for right now I'd like to focus on other, happier things." Haley clarified as Brooke rejoined the pair.

"Happier things, like say joining us at the café?" Brooke suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of homework and studying for finals."

"Ew, don't remind me." Brooke whined.

"You guys cans go ahead without me, I'll be fine here." Haley insisted.

"Well we won't be too long, it's already getting late. Just call us or Nate if you need anything." Lucas told her on his way out.

"What to start with." Haley thought aloud to herself after double locking the door behind Lucas and Brooke.

With the silence of the apartment creeping her out Haley popped one of her mixed cd's into Brooke's player and let music fill the apartment. She was content with homework and music for half an hour when the solitude began to affect her.

Hearing a bang outside the apartment Haley grabbed the pepper spray that her and Brooke had bought a few months earlier. Hearing another noise she let out a scared whimper and made for the phone, dialing the ever familiar number.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered into the phone.

"Don't move." Was his only reply before she heard the dial tone again.

The fact that Nathan was on his way calmed Haley's nerves a little. That was until she heard voices pass the door.

"It's just passing neighbors." Haley whispered to herself while trying to regulate her breathing.

"Haley?" Nathan's voice boomed from the other side of the apartment door before it opened only to be caught by the chain lock. "Hales? It's Nathan. No one else is out here."

"I'm sorry. I was just being stupid." Haley apologized as she disengaged the chain and let Nathan in, who immediately embrace her.

"You're not stupid Hales. I'm glad you called." He assured, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"You got here really fast. I didn't think it was humanly possible for someone to get from your house to here in…" Haley removed herself from the embrace to check the clock, "4 minutes."

"The streets were empty and the lights were all green." Nathan explained.

"And the speed limit was long forgotten." Haley finished for him. "Thank you."

"So what was it?"

"Me, being paranoid…I heard banging outside and freaked."

"I'm going to go check okay?"

"No!..I mean, I just…I'm coming with you." Haley stumbled, not wanting to be left alone.

"You sure?" Nathan asked concerned for Haley's well being.

"Yea, I'll get the flashlight."

"Okay, stay close." Nathan told her after Haley produced the flashlight and the two started outside the apartment.

Rounding the corner Haley grasped Nathan's arm as they were met with a loud bang which matched the noises Haley had been hearing.

"It's coming from over there." Haley whispered, still clinging to Nathan's arm.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Lucas' voice sounded suddenly behind the two to which Haley whimpered and all but jumped into Nathan's arms.

"Jesus Luke!" Nathan cursed before trying to calm down a shaking Haley.

"Why are you two out here, with a flashlight?" Lucas asked again.

"Something's banging around the apartment and it freaked her out, so now we're going to check out what it is." Nathan explained.

"Friggen jerk." Haley muttered and hit Lucas on the chest.

"Ow. I didn't know!" Lucas defended himself. "Why don't you go inside where Brooke is and Nate and I will check it out."

"You're still a jerk. But I'll see you guys inside. If you're not back in 5 minutes I'm calling the cops." Haley promised, hugging both Nathan then Lucas before heading inside.

"So you think some one's out here?" Lucas asked as he followed behind Nathan, who was now striding towards the back of the complex with confidence.

"I think it's just the wind knocking that tree branch against the wall." Nathan explained before coming to stop at the end of the porch and looking over the railing. "And that's exactly what it is."

"So what. You let Haley believe that you actually thought there was a person out here?"

"No. We came out here not knowing what to expect but I heard the noise that scared her and knew what it was after that, but I still checked it out so she could sleep tonight knowing that it was for sure a tree branch." Nathan explained as both boys made their way back to the apartment, promising the girls that they'd have the branch removed tomorrow morning.


End file.
